Believe
by snower0821
Summary: Kyungsoo gadis polos dengan ketulusan cintanya harus merasakan pengkhiatan cinta dalam hidupnya. Sehun yang datang bagai malaikat penuh kasih sayang ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dan merasa tidak terima saat Jongin mengambil hati Kyungsoo dan menjadi satu-satunya. A story of Kaisoo. Broken! HunSoo. Hunhan and Chanbaek are hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Hunsoo**

 **and many more**

 **Note: tulisan bercetak miring adalah flash back**

 **DLDR . Don't Plagiarism**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah hubungan memang diperlukan kepercayaan di dalamnya, saling menjaga kasih sayang meski raga tak selalu bersama. Itulah yang sekarang sedang dilakukan oleh Do Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik bermata bulat layaknya pinguin ini masih saja tetap percaya terhadap sang kekasih, meski banyak kabar bahwa laki-laki spesialnya itu telah mendua dengan wanita lain. Bahkan kabar itu dibawa sendiri oleh sahabat baiknya, tapi alih-alih percaya Kyungsoo malah balik menasehati gadis mungil bermata sipit ini.

"Sudahlah Baek, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan mengatakan bahwa kekasihku juga selingkuh?"

"Tapi Soo, kemarin aku melihat sendiri kalau-"

"Byun Baekhyun, sahabatku yang cantik sekali. Mungkin kau salah lihat, tidak mungkin Kris terlihat dengan seorang wanita sedangkan kemarin aku mengantarnya sampai rumah. Kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengkhianatiku karena dia mencintaiku." Balas Kyungsoo masih saja menutup telinga tentang kabar kebrengsekan Kris Wu, laki-laki spesial yang telah berhasil menduduki hatinya 8 bulan ini.

"Tapi Soo, kemarin aku benar-benar melihatnya. Kau harus percaya padaku kali ini." Baekhyun yang masih gemas dengan kepercayaan polos Kyungsoo kepda Kris masih tetap berusaha menyadarkan sahabat baiknya ini agar percaya bahwa Kris tidaklah sebaik yang dia pikir.

Malam itu Baekhyun benar-benar melihat Kris dengan seorang wanita berkulit tan sedang berbelanja, mereka terlihat sangat mesra mengingat bagaimana laki-laki brengsek itu merangkul pundak sang wanita saat berjalan.

"Baek, aku tahu kalau Kris itu tampan dan banyak laki-laki tampan lainnya yang hampir mirip dengan dia mengingat operasi plastik sekarang sudah lebih canggih. Mungkin salah satu dari merekalah yang kau lihat. Bukan Kris Wu-ku." Ucap Kyungsoo sombong.

Astaga! Ingin sekali Baekhyun melempar buku analisis kebijakan ini pada wajah imut gadis di depannya. "What the hell did you said, Soo?! Memangnya siapa itu Kris dan setampan apa dia sehingga ada yang ingin meniru wajah brengseknya." Balas Baekhyun berapi-api. Menurutnya Kris tidak lebih tampan dari pemeran Yoo Si Jin, Kapten ganteng di drama kesukaannya sekarang. Kalau bukan karena rambut pirang dan uang tebalnya, He's fucking nothing.

Tapi Kyungsoo dengan santai hanya mengedikan bahunya dan memasang wajah kesal mendengar sejak tadi Kris disebut brengsek oleh gadis bermarga Byun ini. "Berhenti menyebutnya brengsek, Baek. Demi Tuhan aku mencintainya dan dia pun begitu, jadi berhenti menjelek-jelekannya. Mengerti Bee?!"

Oke, seharusnya Baekhyun diam sekarang karena Kyungsoo sudah memanggilnya dengan nama yang terdengar sangat manis itu, tapi hati kecilnya masih tidak rela. Bukan sekali-dua kali Baekhyun mellihat Kris dengan gadis itu jadi dia rasa harus mengambil tindakan dalam hubungan asmara Kyungsoo agar nanti dia tidak kecewa.

"Tapi Soo aku pikir-"

"Wah-wah-wah, ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang diributkan oleh dua gadis cantik penghuni khayangan ini?" tiba-tiba laki-laki berkulit putih mendekat di meja mereka dan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Oh, kau datang?"

"Syukurlah Oh Sehun! Tolong jelaskan pada pinguin satu ini bahwa semalam kita melihat kekasihnya sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis. Aku tidak mau dia berakhir di dalam kamar dengan tissue bergulung-gulung mengotori lantai selama seminggu." Itu suara Baekhyun yang mencoba mencari massa untuk usahanya menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik karena ternyata gadis ini masih saja membahasnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang dengan bingung.

Melihat ekspresi Sehun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merampas ponsel Kyungsoo di atas meja dan memencet beberapa kali. Menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk diantara mereka. "Ini! Semalam kau melihat laki-laki brengsek ini sedang memeluk seorang gadis kan? Mereka terlihat mesra kan?" Sekarang pertanyaan berondongan Baekhyun tertuju pada Sehun, sedangkan laki-laki itu masih berekspresi bingung dan mencoba mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Baek, bukankah kita sepakat untuk menghentikan ini?"

"Tidak Soo, ini agar kau percaya bahwa yang semalam aku lihat itu memang Kris dan bukan laki-laki tampan lain atau laki-laki bodoh yang ingin meniru wajah Kris yang menurutmu tampan itu." Baekhyun berucap jenggah mengingat kalimat Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu membuat gadis itu tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Yack Oh Sehun, bagaimana menurutmu, kenapa malah diam saja?!"

Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya juga dari memandang wajah Kyungsoo, setelah berdeham dia menjawab semua ocehan Baekhyun dengan kalimat yang menambah kadar "gunung berapi siap meletus" pada Baekhyun. "Maaf noona, aku pikir semalam aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan laki-laki itu jadi aku ridak yakin bahwa laki-laki ini sama dengan laki-laki yang semalam." Tunjuknya pada ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Nah! Kau dengar sendiri kan Baek, jadi ayo kita lupakan saja. Setuju?"

"Gergezz!" Baekhyun hanya dapat mengumpat setelah lelah beragumentasi.

"Ada urusan apa kesini?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun, mencoba mencari topik lain dan melupakan kebrengsekan Kris -menurut Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan di rumah dan ingin menemui Baek noona." Cengirnya pada Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu ingin sekali memukul wajah tampannya. Salah minum obatkah adik sepupunya ini?

"Dasar pembohong!" Baekhyun mencibir. Setelah tadi dengan jahatnya laki-laki ini tidak mau di pihaknya sekarang dengan seenaknya menjadikannya alasan.

"Kalian lapar tidak?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau mentraktir kami?" sungut Baekhyun ketus.

"Untuk Kyungsoo pasti, tapi untukmu..." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menilai sebelum sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di keningnya.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini terlihat cerah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman belakang kampusnya untuk menunggu Baekhyun selesai kuliah. Beberapa mata kuliah yang tidak sama dengan gadis sipit itu membuat mereka harus saling menunggu bila selesai duluan.

Menaruh tas disampingnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk diletakkan di atasnya. Ponsel yang sejak satu jam yang lalu sudah 20 kali dilihatnya. Sekali lagi menghembuskan napas lelah saat ponsel itu tetap berwarna hitam dan tidak menyala.

Ah, sudahlah. Akhirnya dia menyerah untuk menunggu ponsel itu berbunyi. Bersandar pada bahu kursi, menghembuskan napas dan mencoba melepas penat dari tugas kuliah yang seperti kasih sayang ibu.

"Kau menunggu seseorang menelponmu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat pertanyaan itu terasa ditujukan padanya. Suaranya pun terdengar tidak asing.

"Sehun?"

Laki-laki itu mengambil tempat kosong disisi kanan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, sedang menunggu telpon dari siapa?"

"Ish, kau ini. Sedang apa kau disini? Ingin menemui Baekhyun lagi atau ada barangnya yang tertinggal?" Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi menggoda pada Sehun, mengingat alasan yang selalu diutarakan laki-laki ini adalah menyangkut tentang Baekhyun. Entah memberikan buku Baekhyun yang katanya ketinggalan, mengajak membeli eyeliner baru yang sedang diskon, membawakan Baekhyun sepatu dan menyuruhnya ganti karena tidak cocok dengan baju yang sedang dipakai sepupu cantiknya itu sampai alasan terkonyol bahwa dia merindukan masakan di kantin kampus ini. Oh Tuhan!

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Soo." Balas Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau memang sikap Sehun saat ada Baekhyun dan hanya berdua saja dengannya itu berbeda.

Kyungsoo mendelik, Sehun itu satu tahun lebih muda darinya kalau dengan Baekhyun saja dia memanggil dengan sebutan noona seharusnya dengannya juga begitu. "Yack, Oh Sehun seharusnya kau memanggilku Kyungsoo noona bukan hanya namaku saja. Aku ini seumuran loh dengan Baekhyun."

"Ani, aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu begitu!" Jawab Sehun cuek.

"Wae?!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya kesal dan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Jadi siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Astaga, kau ini ya benar-benar." Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan kemauan laki-laki ini, dasar bocah kecil keras kepala. "Aku sedang menunggu telpon dari Kris, tapi sejak semalam dia belum menghubungiku." wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih. Memang sejak semalam kekasihnya belum memberi kabar apa-apa sampai sekarang. Selain karena merindukan laki-laki blesteran itu dia juga mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yasudah tinggal kau hubungi saja dia."

"Kau pikir aku tidak melakukannya? Sudah sejak semalam aku menelpon sampai ribuan kali tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Bahkan sejak tadi pagi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi." wajah itu kehilangan cerianya.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya dapat merasa prihatin, sejurus kemudian dia teringat sesuatu saat di tempat parkir.

* * *

 _Ia keluar dari mobil setelah memakirkan mobil hitamnya di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan matahari. Berjalan memasuki gedung B dengan tangan kanan yang berada dalam saku celana sampingnya. Meski bukan tempat kuliahnya, Sehun sudah menganggap bahwa tempat ini adalah miliknya, jadi tidak akan rasa canggung bahkan malu untuk masuk dan berjalan lagaknya seorang model profesional._

 _Bugh!_

 _Tanpa sengaja bahunya menabrak bahu lain. Ia sedikit menengok ke kiri saat dirasa bahu halus itu mengarah ke bawah. Seorang wanita dengan busana merah tanpa lengan jatuh tersungkur sesaat setelah mereka bertabrakan._

 _"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mencoba bersikap baik dengan membantu gadis itu kembali berdiri._

 _Saat gadis itu mendongak, Sehun tertegun karena merasa seperti pernah melihatnya. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Tiba-tiba bukannya melepas, gadis itu malah berbalik memegang jemari Sehun dengan tangan bebasnya saat laki-laki bermarga Oh itu ingin melepasnya._

 _Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sehun pun masih mencerna kelakuan yang menurutnya tidak biasa dari seorang gadis._

 _"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang sang gadis yang dengan tiba-tiba membuat gadis berbaju merah ini melepas genggaman pada tangan Sehun._

 _Tersenyum kikuk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dan laki-laki ini hanya membantuku berdiri." Sekarang ia beralih pada Sehun. "Terima kasih."_

 _Laki-laki pirang ini hanya memandangnya tanpa minat. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang sayang." Melesakkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang sang gadis dan berlalu tanpa mengucap apa-apa lagi._

 _Sehun mengikuti arah perginya sepasang kekasih itu. Masih penasaran dengan ingatannya yang seakan berkata mereka pernah bertemu atau setidaknya ia pernah melihat mereka di suatu tempat. Tapi sampai kedua orang itu maauk kedalam mobil mewah, Sehun memilih berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda._

 _Baru beberapa langkah dan dia memekik dalam hati._

 _"Bukankah itu kekasih Kyungsoo?"._

* * *

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Soo." Meski tidak rela, tapi hanya kalimat itu yang terpikir untuk menghibur gadis cantik bermata bulat ini. Iya, sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang lain lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pasrah. "Mungkin kau benar, lagi pula dia sedang mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Ah, kau tahu? Skripsi itu merampas kekasihku." Kyungsoo berujar frustasi dengan pipi menggembung. Sehun hanya tertawa, melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuatnya merasa gemas. "Tapi, bukankah kau juga sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir? Kata Baekhyun kau akan segera diwisuda. Tapi kenapa kau terlihat sama sekali tidak sibuk seperti Kris?" Ah, Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini juga sedang mengerjakan tugas akhirnya, tapi sungguh berbeda dengan sang kekasih yang seakan tidak bisa diganggu, Sehun bahkan memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk jalan-jalan dikampusnya.

"Yack, bagaimana bisa kau menyamakanku dengannya?!" entahlah, Sehun sangat tidak mau untuk disama-samakan dengan kekasih Kyungsoo itu meski hanya dalam taraf kuliah.

"Memangnya beda ya? Bukankah sama saja, sama-sama tugas akhir dan akan diwisuda?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. "Apa cara kuliah di China dan Korea berbeda?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Bukan karena aku kuliah di China dan dia di Korea, tapi apa kau tidak lihat?" Sehun merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyombong. "Aku yang lebih muda dari mu bisa sejajar dengan Kris yang lebih tua darimu. Tidak tahu, aku yang terlalu jenius atau dia yang terlalu-"

"YACK!" sungut Kyungsoo berteriak.

Sehun yang tekerjut memegang dadanya dan berbalik berteriak pada gadis mungil itu. "Kenapa kau berteriak?!"

"Karena kau akan mengejek Kris. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, huh?!"

"Memang apa yang aku katakan tadi? Aku hanya bilang kalau aku yang lebih muda darimu saja sudah sama-sama mengerjakan tugas akhir tanpa waktu yang sangat sibuk sepertinya. Kenapa kau malah berteriak?" bela Sehun.

"Ish, kau ini benar-benar ya! Lagi pula kenapa kau cepat sekali sih?"

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Mengerjakan tugas akhir, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia saja yang sudah kuliah dengan baik dan mengikuti prosedur dengan benar belum mengambil mata kuliah itu.

"Karena aku mempercepat kuliahku, aku mengambil jumlah mata kuliah melebihi batas yang ditentukan, Soo."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus."

"Ken-"

"Karena aku jenius. Kau masih tidak mengerti ya bahwa aku lebih pintar dari kekasih yang kau banggakan itu." tanpa sadar nada bicara Sehun terdengar sangat tidak suka.

"Yack, ternyata kau memang ingin menghinanya kan? Kau keterlaluan sekali." Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun karena kesal.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum senang, lebih baik melihat ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo yang terlampau menggemaskan dari pada saat dia bersedih tadi.

Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit sebelum suara Sehun memecahnya dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya?" Kyungso menoleh dengan bingung. "Kau terlihat begitu menyukai Kris. Kau selalu membelanya meski banyak kabar buruk tentang dia." Sehun mode dewasa yang berbeda ketika ada Baekhyun dan hanya terlihat ketika mereka sedang berdua kembali.

Kyungsoo memandang taman kampus yang juga dipadati mahasiswa yang sedang mengobrol seperti dirinya. "Karena aku mempercayai nya." Jawab Kyungsoo yang tanpa Sehun ketahui membuat sesuatu bergejolak.

Sehun mendekatkan duduknya, meraih kedua lengan Kyungsoo untuk menatap langsung kedua mata bulat itu. "Soo, kepercayaan itu memang diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan tapi jangan sampai hal itu malah membuatmu untuk menutup mata pada sekitar, pada kenyataan yang seharuanya kau lihat." Sehun menatap dalam-dalam kedua kelereng Kyungsoo dengan posisi tangan yang masih sama.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan kecuali juga menatap kedua kelerang tajam Sehun, seakan tertarik masuk ke dalamnya Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat kesungguhan di dalamnya. Entah kesungguhan apa itu. Dan dia juga hanya dapat melihat refleksi dirinya dalam pancaran mata Sehun.

Kedua tangannya terkulai lemah pada sisi tubuhnya, hangat genggaman Sehun membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. "A-apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Nanti malam, persiapkan dirimu. Aku akan menjempuntmu jam 9 malam di rumah."

"Mau kemana?"

"Cukup persiapkan saja dirimu, kau mengerti?" usapan jari Sehun di rambutnya membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa sadar. Sehun tersenyum untuk mengembalikan suasana seperti semula.

* * *

TBC

 **25 Maret 2016**

This is trial. Don't expected too much, but I'll try my best to make this fanfiction.

Mind to review guys?


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview~**

* * *

Sehun mendekatkan duduknya, meraih kedua lengan Kyungsoo untuk menatap langsung kedua mata bulat itu. "Soo, kepercayaan itu memang diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan tapi jangan sampai hal itu malah membuatmu untuk menutup mata pada sekitar, pada kenyataan yang seharuanya kau lihat." Sehun menatap dalam-dalam kedua kelereng Kyungsoo dengan posisi tangan yang masih sama.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan kecuali juga menatap kedua kelerang tajam Sehun, seakan tertarik masuk ke dalamnya Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat kesungguhan di dalamnya. Entah kesungguhan apa itu. Dan dia juga hanya dapat melihat refleksi dirinya dalam pancaran mata Sehun.

Kedua tangannya terkulai lemah pada sisi tubuhnya, hangat genggaman Sehun membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. "A-apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Nanti malam, persiapkan dirimu. Aku akan menjempuntmu jam 9 malam di rumah."

"Mau kemana?"

"Cukup persiapkan saja dirimu, kau mengerti?" usapan jari Sehun di rambutnya membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa sadar. Sehun tersenyum untuk mengembalikan suasana seperti semula.

* * *

.

=O=

.

Sudah sejak tadi Kyungsoo selalu bertanya kemana Sehun akan membawanya, tapi laki-laki itu masih tetap saja diam. Jalanan yang ramai semakin membuatnya gusar. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan adik sepupu Baekhyun ini. Apakah Baekhyun tahu bahwa Sehun sedang berusaha menculik dirinya sekarang.

"Tidak bisakah memberitahuku dulu kemana kau akan membawaku malam ini? Kau menyuruhku diam, tapi aku hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar jawabanmu Sehun. Jadi katakan kemana kita malam ini?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau membuka matamu." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah membuka-"

"Lebih baik persiapkan saja dirimu, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu nanti." Sehun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu semakin penasaran sekaligus khawatir apa yang sebenarnya direncakan laki-laki ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, mobil Sehun berhenti pada sebuah bangunan dengan lampu-lampu mewah yang menerangi setiap sisinya. Kyungsoo bingung kenapa ia dibawa kesini oleh Sehun. Apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sehun ditempat seperti ini. Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Sehun sudah menyuruhnya untuk turun.

Kyungsoo mengekori Sehun yang berjalan masuk, tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara musik yang begitu keras dan memekakan telinga. Bau alkohol serta lampu remang-remang dan juga manusia-manusia yang tidak tahu tempat seperti ini sama sekali tidak menganggu langkahnya. Seakan Sehun memang mengenal tempat ini dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa? Apa jangan-jangan? "Yack, Oh Sehun! Kau sering datang kesini ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat. "Wah, ternyata kau orang yang seperti itu." Goda gadis dengan pipi chubby ini dengan tawa.

Sehun sedikit kaget mendengarnya, memutar otak sebelum menjawab godaan Kyungsoo. "Bukankah kau bilang aku adalah laki-laki dengan waktu luang yang sangat banyak?"

"Jadi kau membuang waktu luangmu ditempat seperti ini?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Asal kau tahu, aku lebih banyak memiliki waktu luang di malam hari dan satu-satunya hiburan malam terbaik di Seoul adalah tempat-tempat seperti ini." Bela Sehun santai.

Kyungsoo berdecih, "Bagaimana bisa datang ke bar seperti ini dapat menghibur seseorang?!" pertanyaan itu lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa sudah tidak betah berada ditempat yang gelap dan penuh sesak seperti ini. Membuat kepalanya pusing. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kemari? Tidak bisakah kita pergi dari sini sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat Sehun menggerakkan kepala seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk membuka matamu."

"Sejak tadi kau berkata tentang membuka mata-membuka mata, kau tidak lihat betapa bulatnya mata-"

"Itu! Itu yang akan membuka matamu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah arah dengan dagunya. Kyungsoo tidak berani langsung menoleh. Wajah datar Sehun serta suara beratnya yang menyebabkan takut. Mengantisipasi apa yang ada di arah belakangnya. Seingat dia setiap orang -terutama Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata adalah saat menyuruh Kyungsoo sadar tentang betapa buruknya sang kekasih.

Jadi, apa jangan-jangan... sekarang, sebenarmya Sehun akan menunjukkan apa yang selama ini orang-orang katakan padanya.

Kyungsoo masih tidak berani menoleh, hingga Sehun menggerakkan kembali dagunya agar gadis itu segera melihat kebelakang. Bagaimana pun juga Kyungsoo harus melihat semuanya sendiri.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, mencari arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Mata bulatnya memicing saat merasa familiar dengan laki-laki berambut pirang di ujung sana. Perlahan langkahnya mendekat. Tanpa sadar kakinya menuntun untuk menghampiri.

Semakin terlihat pemandangannya, semakin membulat bola mata Kyungsso, semakin berkaca kelereng hitam miliknya. Meski sangat berat, tapi Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya maju. Saat sudah berdiri di depan meja, terlihat jelaslah seorang laki-laki yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang wanita, terlihat sangat menikmati tubuh yang sedang dicumbunya. Tangan laki-laki itu juga meraba bagian perut serta paha sang gadis. Menggerakannya secara sensual yang terlihat sangat menjijikan bagi Kyingsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menahan sesuatu agar tidak jatuh dari matanya, tapi ternyata gagal. Air matanya tanpa malu menetes meski tanpa suara, saat ia memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan gemetar. "Kris?"

Bagai tersihir, laki-laki itu ternyata mendengarnya ditengah hingar bingar musik yang terdengar. Suara bergetar Kyungsoo terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Wajah Kris yang tadinya terbakar nafsu mendadak panik saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menahan tangis. Diam untuk beberapa detik karena terlalu kaget mendapati Kyungsoo ditempat seperti ini terlebih dengan dirinya yang tengah menikmati leher mulus seorang gadis. Tubuhnya membeku, tangis Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan bagi siapa saja yang melihat.

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menahan lebih banyak air mata yang akan jatuh. Kesadarannya mengembalikan dia ke kenyataan, membuatnya merasa harus melakukan sesuatu ketimbang berdiri dengan air mata menyedihkannya.

Melihat gadisnya yang mulai bergerak, Kris berdiri dari duduknya berniat menghampiri Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu membuka kembali mulutnya. "Aku mengerti!" menatap Kris dari tempatnya dan berkata lagi. "Aku mengerti." Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kris yang melihatnya, dengan tergesa berlari mengejar Kyungsoo dan menarik lengan gadis itu memyebabkan Kyungsoo berbalik dengan kasar. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Soo." Tanpa sadar Kris mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo lebih erat. "Aku tidak- yang kau lihat ini bukan- dia hanya-"

Kyungsoo memotong penjelasan Kris yang tergagap. "Aku mengerti Kris, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa." Kyungsoo mencoba berani menatap mata laki-laki ini, meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja meski ragu bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja nanti. "Tolong, lepaskan aku." Kyungsoo memohon.

Kris tidak bergerak, tidak juga melepaskan genggaman pada lengan Kyungsoo. Dia masih terlalu kaget dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam meski gadis mungil itu trus menunduk dan tetap berusaha melepas tangannya.

"Kris, sakit." Suara lirih Kyungsoo mengaduh, mengingatkan bahwa lengannya yang jauh lebih kecil masih terperangkap dalam genggaman besar milik Kris. Hanya sekilas Kyungsoo sanggup menatap mata tajam Kris selanjutnya ia kembali menunduk karena rasa sesak saat menatap Kris membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

Seakan ingin mempermainkan Kyungsoo, Kris tidak berniat melepas lengan kecil itu. dia memang tidak berniat untuk melepas Kyungsoo sekarang, masih ada setitik keingininan untuk menjelaskan apa yg terjadi pada kekasih mungilnya ini meski memang sudah jelas-jelas dia bersalah disini.

"Kris, sakit." Kyungsoo kembali mengadu, laki-laki itu tetap pada posisinya membuat beberapa pasang mata menjadikan mereka tontonan gratis. Kyungsoo terus berucap bahwa lengannya sakit, dan minta untuk dilepas meski tanpa hasil hingga seseorang diujung sisi yang lain sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Bugh!

Kris jatuh tersungkur kebelakang, menyebabkan Kyungsoo juga ikut tertarik karena cekalan tangannya dan hampir jatuh sebelum Sehun menahan bahu gadis itu. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Melihat Sehun yang datang dengan wajah yang menakutkan. "Tidakkah kau mendengar bahwa lengannya sakit, brengsek?" emosi terlihat jelas di wajah Sehun.

Kris yang kembali terkejut memegangi ujung bibirnya yang terasa perih, sedangkan Kyungsoo membulat lebih lebar. Semua orang yang disana sekarang menatap mereka dengan bingung. Kemudian laki-laki pirang itu bangkit berdiri dan membalas pukulan Sehun tepat ditempat yang sama. "Brengsek! Siapa kau berani-beraninya memukulku?!"

"Sialan!" Sehun yang tidak terima kembali mendekat dan menghajar wajah tampan Kris. Emosi Sehun yang lebih besar akibat melihat kesedihan Kyungsoo membuatnya lebih kuat daripada Kris meski tubuh kekasih Kyungsoo itu lebih besar darinya.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo lewat ekor matanya, gadis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan atas perkelahian ini. Sehun tidak berniat peduli karena amarahnya kepada Kris masih sangat besar, rasa ingin menghabisnya juga sangat besar, tapi saat mengkhawatirkan muka pucat Kyungsoo, ia mencoba menekan emosi. "Mulai saat ini jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Mengerti kau brengsek?!" geramnya dan kemudian menarik jemari Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis mungil itu pergi.

Sehun menarik Kyungsoo menuju parkiran, melangkah ke arah mobilnya. Berdiri pada sisi kanan pintu depan. Jemarinya yang melingkupi milik Kyungsoo terlepas, berganti memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. Terasa menekan tapi juga nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Soo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dari gerakan kepalanya terlihat sangat lemah, Sehun sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. "Masuklah, kita akan pergi dari sini." Tapi mengurungkan niat, mimilih membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan gadis bermata bulat itu duduk.

.

* * *

.

Selama dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sehun berusaha menekan perasaannya untuk tidak memberhentikan mobil dan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo saat gadis itu sedang sibuk menghapus secara kasar air mata yang telah coba ia tahan.

Kyungsoo yang memang tengah mati rasa tidak sadar saat Sehun tidak membelokkan mobil ke arah menuju rumahnya. Gadis itu masih sibuk untuk menahan air mata yang entah kenapa masih saja ingin keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudia, mobil Sehun berhenti. Mereka berhenti di sebuah tanah yang luas dan banyak semak-semak tumbuh tinggi di depan mobil mereka. Kyungsoo yang tersadar bahwa laju mobil telah berhenti dan ini bukan depan rumahnya menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Aku akan keluar, jadi menangislah sepuasmu." Itu suara Sehun, lalu laki-laki itu membuka pintu di sampingnya dan menunggu Kyungsoo menangis di depan kap mobil.

Tak lama setelah Sehun keluar, terdengar suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang menyayat hati, suara tangisan yang nyaring seakan mencoba mengeluarkan semua emosi yang telah terpendam cukup lama, meski sudah menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya suara itu masih cukup terdengar dengan jelas.

Kekasih yang selama ini ia percaya, ternyata membohonginya dengan begitu tega. Kyungsoo masih ingat dulu perjuangan Kris saat mendekatinya, laki-laki itu akan selalu mengekorinya kemanapun tanpa malu-malu. Memberi perhatian lebih serta mengucapkan cinta setiap saat meski mereka belum resmi. Masa-masa awal mereka menjalin kasih lebih membuat ia bahagia karena ternyata Kris merupakan laki-laki yang romantis, meski saat pendekataan Kyungsoo tidak sadar itu.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Kyungsoo sadar akan perubahan sikap Kris kepadanya, laki-laki itu sudah jarang mengatakan cinta yang padahal dulu setiap jam akan mengucapkan "aku cinta padamu" meski hanya lewat sebuah pesan, sudah jarang memberi kabar bila bukan Kyungsoo yang menanyakannya dulu, tapi Kyungsoo seakan masih memberi kesempatan Kris bahwa laki-laki itu hanya merasa jenuh dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak lebih dari sekedar cium pipi dan kadang kecup bibir. Tidak lebih. Kyungsoo pikir Kris akan mengerti dan mau menunggu diriinya siap. Bahkan sebenarnya Kyungsoo pernah melihat Kris jalan berdua dengan wanita yang berada di samping kekasihnya tadi. Tapi entahlah... Kyungsoo hanya mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungan cintanya dengan laki-laki blesteran itu.

Meski sebenarnya keadaan ini tidak jauh dengan perkiraannya, tapi tetap saja melihat kekasihmu sedang beercumbu dengan gadis lain secara langsung membuat semua persendianmu runtuh. Rasa sesak memenuhi dada hingga membuat Kyungsoo sulit untuk bernapas ditambah derai air mata yang sulit berhenti.

Tumpah sudah semua air mata yang sejak di bar tadi Kyungsoo tahan, perlahan suara tangisnya mereda. Ia menghapus sisa air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Hidungnya merah, begitupun kelereng beningnya. Ia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang serak sebelum melangkah keluar menghampiri Sehun.

Di luar sisi mobil, Sehun juga menahan air matanya. Laki-laki itu seakan merasakan sakit yang sama dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Mata tajamnya sudah berkaca-kaca. Meski mesin mobil tidak dimatikan tapi suara tangis Kyungsoo masih tetap terdengar. Benar-benar brengsek laki-laki yang sudah tega menbuat wanita yang sepolos dan sebaik Kyungsoo menangis hingga seperti itu.

Sehun menghela napas saat terdengar pintu mobil tertutup dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di sisi sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu tidak memandangnya, ia lebih memperhatikan lampu-lampu Seoul yang terlihat dari atas tempat mereka. Sehun menunggu. Menunggu gadis cantik itu hingga siap untuk membuka dirinya.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun harus menajamkan pendengarannya saat sebuah suara terdengar. Meyakinkan diri bahwa suara lirih tadi berasal dari seseorang yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Barulah Sehun yakin kalau itu memang suara Kyungsoo saat gadis itu mengulang ucapannya.

Atensi Sehun sepenuhnya milik Kyungsoo, ia sepenuhnya menghadap gadis cantik bermarga Do itu. Tidak berani untuk memulai sentuhan padanya meski hanya dipundak untuk memberi dukungan. Alarm dalam dirinya seakan memperingatkan. "Sudah puas menangisnya?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menangis lagi karena masalah ini. Mengerti?" Sehun benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh Kyungsoo yang seakan memanfaat keadaan, jadi ia mengepalkan tangan disisi tubuhnya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kau tahu kalau disana ada Kris?" Kyungsoo mempersiapkan diri mendengar jawaban Sehun, kemungkinan jawaban laki-laki itu akan kembali membuat luka di hatinya.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo, memperkiraan kondisinya untuk mendengar jawaban. "Tadi pagi ada seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja menabrakku dia bersama sorang laki-laki, awalnya aku tidak mengenali mereka sampai akhirnya aku teringat pernah bertemu mereka saat berbelanja dengan Baehyun." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang masih diam saja dan mendengar, lalu ia mrlanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku meresa seperti pernah bertemu mereka disuatu tempat, setelah aku ingat-ingat aku mengenali wajah wanita itu yang pernah menggoda ku di bar tadi. Jadi, aku pikir pasti Kris juga ada disana." Lanjut Sehun menggedikkan bahunya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menerawang, jadi memang bukan hari ini saja Kris dengan wanita itu. Ia jadi memiliki kesimpulan tersendiri dari kejadian ini. "Jadi, wanita seperti itu yang disukai oleh Kris. Wanita yang tinggi, cantik, bisa membuat Kris bergairah dan tentunya seksi." Tanpa sadar kelereng bulat Kyungsoo mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Hei! Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menangis lagi karena hal ini?" tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menghapus lelehan air yang mulai jatuh. "Siapa yang cantik, hmm? Setahu ku wanita paling cantik yang ada disana tadi hanya wanita mungil dengan mata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo." Sehun tersenyum, tanpa sadar telah melanggar alarm dirinya yang melarang untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo. "Siapa yang seksi dan menggairahkan?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menilai. "Kau seratus kali lebih seksi dan menggairahkan dengan dress biru ini. Apa kau tidak sadar betapa cantiknya dirimu malam ini, Soo?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, apakah kalimat Sehun itu hanya untuk menghiburnya atau memang Kyungsoo yang salah mengartikan tatapan mata Sehun sekarang untuknya. Mata itu begitu dalam masuk kedalam dirinya. Tangan Sehun masih setia pada kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo dan memberikan kehangatan.

Perlahan mulai mengusapkan ibu jari pada pipi sebelah kiri Kyungsoo, merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi putih itu. Sehun menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Entah sejak kapan wajah keduanya mulai mengikis jarak. Dari mulai mata besar yang bulat dan bersinar, hidung bangir Kyungsoo yang masih memerah, hembusan napas yang menghantarkan sengatan pada diri Sehun, serta bibir merah yang sejak tadi selalu menjadi pusat Sehun.

Sehun yang terbawa suasana atau malah memanfaatkan kesedihan Kyungsoo atau memang cahaya bulan yang memberikan aura romantis dan sangat intim yang membuat Sehun mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Kyungsoo, mendiamkannya sejenak untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo yang sejak awal tangan Sehun memegang wajahnya sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi kecuali rasa hangat pada wajah dan hatinya serta wajah tampan Sehun yang mengalahkan pangeran Yunani.

Gadis itu tidak dapat memikirkan apapun saat bibir tipis Sehun menempel pada bibirnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyadari situasi. Tapi saat bibir itu tak juga menjauh, dia pun yakin bahwa Sehun memang sedang menciumnya. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah. Hati dan pikirannya menyuruh begitu.

Pertahan diri Sehun runtuh sudah saat Kyungsoo ternyata diam saja seakan menunggu pergerakannya, lantas ia mulai membuka bibirnya dan perlahan mulai menghisap bibir bagian atas Kyungsoo dengan sensual. Menghisapnya beberapa kali, merasakan tekstur lembut dan kenyal bibir atas milik gadis itu sebelum beralih menghisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo tidak kalah sensualnya.

Melumat sisi atas dan bawah mencoba menyalurkan gairah dalam diri Sehun yang mulai membara. Berusaha membuka celah sempit bibir Kyungsoo dengan menggigit mesra kedua sisinya. Sehun lebih mendekat, seakan masih belum puas dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang sudah sangat dekat. Memiringkan kepala mencari posisi yang lebih nikmat untuk merasakan bibir sensual Kyungsoo.

"Ahh~"

Sial! Kyungsoo mendesah saat tangan kiri Sehun turun dan berada pada pinggangnya, memberikan tekanan yang pas untuk menambah kenikmatan. Menarik tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk semakin mendekat hingga tanpa sengaja bagian tubuh mereka tersentuh.

Suasana sangat romantis dan intim hingga Kyungsoo mulai membuka bibirnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah pundak Sehun tanpa melakukan kegiatan hanya diam dan mencoba mengatakan bahwa kuluman Sehun pada lidahnya sangat nikmat dan sensual.

Keduanya seperti kerasukan, menghisap lidah dan kedua bibir pasangannya dengan posesif dan bersemangat seakan tidak ada lagi untuk hari esok. Mendesah beberapa kali saat gairah mengambil alih fungsi tubuh. Seakan sekedar ciuman erotis tidak mampu meredamkan gairah panas dalam diri mereka.

 **=O=**

 **TBC**

 **3 Mei 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview~**

"Ahh~"

Sial! Kyungsoo mendesah saat tangan kiri Sehun turun dan berada pada pinggangnya, memberikan tekanan yang pas untuk menambah kenikmatan. Menarik tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk semakin mendekat hingga tanpa sengaja bagian tubuh mereka tersentuh.

Suasana sangat romantis dan intim hingga Kyungsoo mulai membuka bibirnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah pundak Sehun tanpa melakukan kegiatan hanya diam dan mencoba mengatakan bahwa kuluman Sehun pada lidahnya sangat nikmat dan sensual.

Keduanya seperti kerasukan, menghisap lidah dan kedua bibir pasangannya dengan posesif dan bersemangat seakan tidak ada lagi untuk hari esok. Mendesah beberapa kali saat gairah mengambil alih fungsi tubuh. Seakan sekedar ciuman erotis tidak mampu meredamkan gairah panas dalam diri mereka.

* * *

.

=O=

.

Memang sudah semestinya bahwa seorang gadis akan berlama-lama di depan cermin. Mempersiapkan diri sebelum melakukan aktivitas. Mulai dari merias diri agar terlihat cantik, memilih baju dari ratusan pakaian yang ada dilemari agar terlihat menarik, serta memilih aksesoris untuk menambah kepercayaan diri. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk seorang gadis melakukan itu semua.

Dan itulah yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Sudah satu jam yang lalu gadis cantik bermata belo ini duduk manis di depan meja riasnya. Bukan untuk memoleskan make up pada wajahnya yang memang terlahir dengan kecantikan bidadari, bukan juga memilih baju dari sekian ratus pakaian yang dimiliki karena ia lebih memilih dress sederhana yang nyaman ia gunakan lagipula hanya terdapat beberapa lembar pakaian di lemarinya -tidak sampai ratusan, dan bukan pula memilih berbagai aksesoris yang akan ditempelkan ditubuh mungilnya karena ia hanya memakai jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Meski hanya hal sederhana yang ada di tubuhnya sudah membuat Kyungsoo terlihat luar biasa. Lalu apa yang membuat gadis itu berlama-lama di depan cermin, padahal sebelumnya ia hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk melakukan semuanya.

"Tidak. Aku harus berangkat hari ini!" Kyungsoo berucap untuk dirinya sendiri. Menyakinkan diri bahwa ia memang harus berangkat hari ini, karena setelah kejadian malam itu ia membolos kuliah keesokan harinya.

Tidak berangkat kuliah tiba-tiba padahal ia adalah mahasiswa yang rajin, tidak memberi kabar pada Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, mematikan ponsel seharian dan baru menghidupkan benda itu pagi tadi membuat ratusan pesan dan telpon tidak terjawab membanjiri milikinya.

Mulai telpon dan pesan dari Kris yang meminta maaf dan ratusan kalimat untuk bertemu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ugh... bila ingat laki-laki itu membuat dada Kyungsoo sedikit sesak. Lalu ada Baekhyun yang memenuhi kontak masuk serta recent panggilannya yang semua isi pesannya menyakan kabar Kyungsoo, apa ia baik-baik saja, kenapa tidak masuk kuliah, kenapa tidak membalas dan mengangkat telponnya, kenapa ponselnya mati dan banyak lagi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat melihat semua pesan Baekhyun, gadis sipit itu benar-benar terlihat manis bila seperti ini.

Dan yang terakhir...

Salah satu alasan kenapa ia membolos kemarin. Yang membuat Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya. Yang membuat wajahnya merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengingatnya tapi terus teringat sejak kemarin. Yang membuat Kyungsoo berdebar. Yang membuat Kyungsoo mual. Yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo... asdfghjk!

Bagaimana bila nanti mereka bertemu. Bertatap muka satu sama lain. Memandang kelereng hitam di manik masing-masing. Bagaimana bila rasa itu datang lagi. Bagaimana bila Kyungsoo tidak dapat meengendalikan debarannya. Bagaimana bila Kyungsoo terus memanas diseluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana bila Kyungsoo... astaga! Ia bisa gila bila terus duduk diam di depan cermin. Bahkan sekarang kejadian romantis di depan mobil itu terlihat jelas di matanya. Sial, Kyungsoo malu sekali sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Setelah menambah beberapa belas menit untuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berangkat saja hari ini. Tidak mungkin ia akan terus bersembunyi di rumahnya selamanya. Ughh...

Dia sengaja berangkat lebih lama dari waktu biasanya, bila sebelumnya Kyungsoo bisa menunggu kelas dimulai satu jam sebelumnya tapi hari ini ia sengaja berangkat 10 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Entahlah, rasanya hari ini ia merasa bukan seperti Kyungsoo yang biasanya.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun berlari dari ujung lorong yang berlawanan dari tempatnya. Pasti gadis itu akan bertanya macam-macam. Baekhyun kan cerewet sekali, rasa penasarannya juga menyeramkan. Ia akan menginterogasi korbannya dengan sangat mendalam, bahkan polisi pun kalah saing dengannya. Sebelum gadis itu benar-benar mendekat Kyungsoo sudah menghela napas, mempersiapkan diri. Ingin melarikan diri juga percuma, itu hanya membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"YACK! Kenapa kemarin tidak berangkat? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Kenapa ponselmu mati? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kyungsoo, kenapa kau diam saja?"

See? Rentetan pertanyaan tadi diucapkan tanpa mengambil napas kedua. Benar-benar hebat sahabat cantiknya ini.

"Sejak kemarin Kris juga selalu menanyakanmu, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun masih menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, tapi melihat gadis itu masih tetap diam membuatnya ragu. Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Kris tidak pernah menyakan gadis ini padanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Soo?"

Suara Baekhyun melembut, terdengar khawatir ditelinganya. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega melihatnya, kemudian ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Kemarin hanya... kelelahan." Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan alasan yang dia berikan dapat membuat Baekhyun percaya, tapi hanya itu yang saat ini terlintas. Semoga sahabatnya ini tidak bertanya lebih jauh, setidaknya bukan sekarang. Lalu Kyungsoo nyengir dan menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju kelas, sebelum gadis yang mengaku memiliki pacar diluar negeri ini bertanya semakin jauh.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Soo."

"Iya, nanti akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang kita ke kelas, aku dengar Mark sonsaengnim akan memulai kelasnya lebih cepat".

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan heran. Sejak di kelas tadi ponsel sahabatnya tidak mau diam, meski sudah diubah dalam mode getar tetap saja menganggu. Sampai sekarang pun ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti. Ia menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan curry ramnyunnya dan melirik ID si penelpon. Masih sama dengan si penelpon yang sejak tadi mengganggu perkuliahan mereka.

Kris!

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo mengacuhkan panggilan Kris. Bahkan gadis itu saja tidak percaya bila kekasihnya selingkuh meski bibir tipis Baekhyun sampai berbusa memberitahunya.

"Soo, ponselmu bunyi." Baekhyun coba memberitahu, mungkin saja Kyungsoo tidak sadar sejak tadi ada yang menelpon, meski itu mustahil karena getaran benda itu sungguh mengganggu. Baekhyun mendengar gumaman, tapi Kyungsoo tidak juga bergerak. "Ada telpon... dari Kris," barulah Kyungsoo berhenti makan.

"Hmm, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Dan tidak mengangkatnya?" jelas sekali ada rasa tidak percaya dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kau sengaja mengacuhkan panggilan dari Kris? Uwaahh..." Baekhyun berdecak kagum, tertawa sebentar untuk selebrasi. Sangat tidak mungkin seorang Kyungsoo mengabaikan telpon dari Kris, sedangkan dia yang sampai lelah menjelaskan bahwa Kris itu tukang selingkuh saja tidak di dengar. "Oke, pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi sekarang. Alasanmu membolos kemarin bukan karena kelelahan kan, Soo?" Baekhyun menyingkirkan sedikit piringnya.

"Aku memang kelelahan Baek."

"Lalu kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau diganggu. Maaf karena tidak membalas pesanmu."

Baekhyun sebenarnya marah karena belasan pesan yang ia kirim tidak mendapat balasan dari Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang ia tidak mempedulikannya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon Kris? Terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" Kyungsoo tidak mau memandang Baekhyun, membuat gadis bermarga Byun itu geram. "Sekarang kau bermain rahasia denganku?"

"Tidak Baek, bukan begitu. Hanya saja... " Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas meja. Ekspresinya seakan menvatakan -jawab-aku-dan-jangan-beralasan-lagi-. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, luluh dengan tatapan menyeramkan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan bercerita. Tidak ada rahasia diantara."

"Bagus! Memang begitu seharusnya."

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak untuk memulai ceritanya, memilih runtutan cerita yang akan dia ceritakan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi ke bar dua hari yang lalu—"

"Kau pergi ke bar?!" Baekhyun memekik.

"Sehun mengajakku kesana".

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Dia mengajakmu pergi ke bar?!"

Kyungsoo sudah memperkirakan reaksi Baekhyun akan seheboh ini, ia juga melihat rasa tidak suka saat mendengar Sehun yang telah mengajaknya ke tempat yang seperti itu. Tempat terkutuk menurut Baekhyun, karena ia hampir kehilangan keperawanannya disana. Sebelum Baekhyun bertanya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku melihat Kris disana, bersama seorang wanita." Lirih Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepala.

Tidak perlu diperjelas, apa yang telah dilakukan Kris karena melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang langsung terlihat menyedihkan, pasti tidak jauh dari soal selangkangan Kris dan payudara wanita itu. Lagi pula selain bercumbu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita di tempat gelap penuh alkohol dan birahi yang tidak terkontrol seperti itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku mengerti."

"Apa?!" Kaget Baekhyun. "Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo mengangangguk dan Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. "Astaga Soo, kau hanya bilang bahwa kau mengerti sedangkan seharusnya kau bisa memukul Kris hingga dia mati atau menarik rambut wanita yang bersamanya hingga botak. Tapi, kau hanya bilang kau mengerti?!" geram Baekhyun, merasa Kyungsoo ini bodoh atau apa.

"Aku tidak dapat berpikir apa pun saat itu Baek, tubuhku mati rasa."

Ternyata garis antara baik hati dan bodoh itu sangat tipis dan Baekhyun memakluminya, sahabat baiknya ini memang orang yang tidak tegaan. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti.

Baekhyun mengusap pundak Kyungsoo yang bersebrangan dengannya. "Soo, aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi aku juga senang akhirnya kau melihat sendiri kebrengsekan Kris. Jadi, sudah ya jangan menangis lagi."

Kyungsoo terbelalak, kaget sekaligus bingung. "Kau senang melihatku seperti ini?" Agak sedikit tersinggung mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, kenapa gadis itu malah senang melihatnya menyedihkan seperti ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, mengerti ketersinggungan Kyungsoo. "Aku senang akhirnya kau melihat siapa sebenarnya Kris dan tidak dibodohi laki-laki brengsek itu lagi." Sahut Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu dan tertawa.

Kyungsoo mencibir, sedikit membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun meski kadang perkataannya terlalu frontal tapi dia sahabat yang sangat baik. "Ck, kau memang sahabat yang luar biasa." Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Astaga Soo, tidak bisakah kau mengangkatnya?! Ini benar-benar mengganggu!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada ponsel Kyungsoo yang memang sejak tadi terus bergetar di sela curhatan mereka.

"Aku bingung akan mengatakan apa Baek."

"Katakan saja untuk jangan menganggumu lagi." Saran Baekhyun cuek.

"Tapi belum ada kata putus antara aku dan Kris".

Baekhyun menggebrak meja tiba-tiba, membuat seisi kantin melihat ke tempat mereka dengan kaget termasuk Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. "Astaga Soo, kau ini memang bodoh atau apa sih? Kau masih ingin mempertahankan hubungan bodoh ini padahal kau sudah melihat sendiri saat dia selingkuh?" Kyungsoo semakin tertunduk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat mengangkat telpon Kris. "Sekarang angkat telponnya dan katakan bahwa hubungan kalian sudah berakhir dan suruh jangan menganggumu lagi."

"Tapi Baek—"

Sret!

"Yaa! Brengsek, kau itu bodoh atau tuli. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan pernah menganggu Kyungsoo atau aku akan membuat hidupmu hancur, hah? Mulai detik ini, hubungan kalian berakhir, sampai aku mendengar bahwa kau masih menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau mengerti brengsek?!"

Sambungan telpon itu berakhir. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih sama-sama terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Serentetan kalimat barusan adalah milik Sehun. Laki-laki itu datang tidak tahu dari mana dan dengan lancang mengangkat panggilan untuk Kyungsoo, mengucapkan serentetan ancaman barusan.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat.

Kejadian malam itu teringat lagi.

Dimana ia dan Sehun saling melum...

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya menunduk lagi, rasa malu untuk bertemu Sehun masih terlalu besar. Rasanya ia ingin ditelan bumi sekarang juga atau berharap ada sekumpulan banteng yang menabraknya hingga pingsan atau apapun itu yang menbuatnya tidak perlu menyapa Oh Se—

"Hai, Soo!"

—hun.

"Oh Sehun!" Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Maaf mengangkat telponmu lancang, tapi tangan dan mulutku sudah gatal rasanya." Jelas Sehun nyengir.

 _"Mulutku gatal"_ Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dalam dirinya, astaga bagaimana bisa kalimat itu memiliki arti berbeda dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu benar-benar membantu. Kalau tidak kau angkat aku tidak yakin gadis bodoh ini akan tega berkata seperti itu pada Kris." Sahut Baekhyun. "Iya kan, Soo?"

"Eoh? I-iya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo berharap suaranya tidak terdengar aneh ditelinga Sehun juga Baekhyun. Ia belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun bila gadis itu menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang gugup sekarang.

Sehun mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo, tanpa menyadari jantung gadis itu berdetak semakin cepat seakan mau meledak. Kyungsoo berkeringat. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. "Ada apa Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat ekspresi malas di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kelas managemen pembangunan dimulai 10 menit lagi." Managemen pembangunan adalah salah satu mata kuliah yang diambil terpisah oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah seharusnya hari rabu besok?"

"Entahlah, Jackson bilang Prof. Lee ada urusan hari itu jadi dimajukan hari ini. Sial, aku malas sekali kalau begini."

Kyungsoo sudah hapal kebiasaan Baekhyun, gadis itu memang paling malas dengan dosen-dosen yang mengganti jam kuliah mereka seenaknya sedangkan bila mahasiswanya telat sedikit bisa dapat hukuman.

"Dasar pemalas!" Suara Sehun menyahut dari sebelah Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengangkat tinju melakukan gerakan seakan memukul Sehun dan dibalas oleh laki-laki itu dengan wajah datar dan menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya. "Sudah sana masuk, nanti kalau ada tugas kau salin saja punyaku. tinggal edit sana-sini dan kumpulkan." Kyungsoo memang sudah mengambil makul ini semester kemarin dengan dosen yang sama jadi kemungkinan tugas yang akan diberikan akan sama jenisnya.

"Uh, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Soo. Aku menyayangimu, mumumu~" Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya memberi ciuman jarak jauh.

"Jadi wanita itu seperti Kyungsoo, sudah cantik, baik, rajin pula. Memang tipe gadis idaman cocok untuk dijadikan calon istri, tidak sepertimu yang pemalas manja juga. Bagaimana bisa kekasihmu masih bertahan dengan gadis sepertimu, eoh?"

"Tentu saja bisa, karena dia sangat mencintaiku." Bangga Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau ini ya awas, suka sekali menghinaku. Dasar Oh-Menyebalkan-Sehun!"

"Sudahlah Baek, kau bilang kelasmu dimulai 10 menit lagi lebih baik sekarang kau berangkat jangan meladeninya," Kyungsoo menghalangi Baekhyun yang berniat bangun dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Sehun dan memukul kepalanya.

"Haahh, kau benar Soo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun melangkah menjauh dan meninggal Kyungsoo dengan Sehun berdua. Hanya berdua.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk berpura-pura sibuk dengan minumannya sedangkan Sehun kembali dengan mode aneh yang hanya ia tunjukkan saat bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa berani menatap Sehun, padahal laki-laki itu terlihat biasa saja dan malah memperhatikan sikap malu-malu Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan menbuat Sehun tersenyum dan ingin sekali memasukkannya ke dalam kantong dan membawa pulang.

"Hun?"

Keadaan masih tetap diam, Sehun yang dipanggil sengaja tidak menyahut karena wajah Kyungsoo masih tidak mau memandangnya. Tertawa dalam hati melihat betapa lucunya gadis gembil bermata belo ini.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengulang panggilannya merasa Sehun tidak menyahut panggilan awalnya. Wajahnya memang masih menunduk, tapi dia sudah berusaha untuk memanggil laki-laki ini dan asal tahu saja itu sudah membutuhkan keberanian yang begitu besar hingga telapak tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat.

Sehun sengaja menulikan telinga dan tetap memandang wajah Kyungsoo dari samping seperti sekarang, diam-diam mendekat mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo nanti.

"Sehun, kenapa kau— OMO!" Kyungsoo menjerit. Kaget karena saat ia mendongak ke samping wajah Sehun berada sangat dekat bahkan bila Kyungsoo telat sedetik saja untuk menyadarinya mereka akan kembali berciu-. Astaga, Kyungsoo bisa gila bila terus menerus memikirkannya. "Kau... bisakah kau sedikit menjauh, aku sedikit—"

"Baiklah."

Sehun dengan mudah menggeser duduknya meski hanya beberapa inch, tapi dia sudah puas melihat wajah merona Kyungso yang sangat cantik. Sehun terus tersenyum melihat salah tingkah gadis itu. Sejurus kemudian dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius dan gadis itu menyadarinya.

"Soo..." Sehun memanggil dengan suara yang begitu rendah dan dekat, membuat Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya sedikit bergetar. "Aku—"

"Sehun, ayo kita lupakan!"

"Eoh?"

"Kejadian dua hari yang lalu, di depan mobil. Kita lupakan saja, aku minta maaf atas sikapku saat itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, maafkan aku. Aku pastikan hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Jadi, mari kita lupakan saja. Setuju?" Kyungsoo tidak ingin Sehun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dia. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Sehun mengira bahwa ciuman itu merupakan ciuman pelampiasaan karena ia melihat Kris tengah selingkuh. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Sehun berpikiran bahwa ia menjadikannya sebagai pelarian rasa sakit. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sehun berpikiran yang buruk tentang dia. Lagi pula rasa tidak nyaman itu tidak bisa ia tanggung terus untuk kedepannya.

Tidak. Bukan itu maksud Sehun, Dia sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan tentang ciuman itu. Sungguh. Lagi pula dialah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena dia yang memulai ciuman itu. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang-"

"Lebih baik jangan membahasnya lagi, aku tidak mau kita menjadi tidak nyaman karenanya. Apa kau sudah makan? Pesanlah makanan, aku yang traktir," cengir Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak nyaman karena Sehun masih baik-baik saja, seperti biasanya. Tapi Sehun memahami bahwa Kyungsoo memang gadis yang sangat baik, dan hal itu mungkin membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman karena ia akan berpikiran ciuman itu bentuk dari pelarian semata. Akhirnya, Sehun mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo untuk melupakan kejadian itu meski ciuman manis itu tidak akan pernah ia hapus dari ingatannya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan riang. Hot pants putih serta kaos pink bergambar rilakuma yang sedikit longgar menempel ditubuh seksinya. Gadis itu memang cantik menggunakan pakaian apa saja. Tidak salah banyak laki-laki dikampus yang menyukainya. Sayangnya mereka semua harus menelan patah hati saat menyatakan cinta dengan alasan Baekhyun sudah memiliki laki-laki spesial yang sedang berjuang untuk menghalalkannya. Uhh...romantis sekali.

Setelah selesai kuliah dari Prof. Lee dan mengerjakan tugas yang diminta bersama teman-teman gadis itu sampai di rumah jam 5 sore, tidur sebentar karena tubuhnya serasa akan remuk dan bangun setengah 7 lalu mandi dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam.

Baekhyun berdecak heboh saat melihat banyak makanan yang sedang disiapkan oleh ibunya. "Eomma, apa kita akan mengadakan pesta?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mencicipi beberapa masakan yang sedang dibuat oleh Byun Heechul, ibu Baekhyun.

"Tidak, eomma hanya mengundang Sehun untuk makan malam bersama." Heechul menjawab tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Sehun? Jadi ini semua untuk albino itu? Ck, eomma berlebihan sekali. Makanan ini bahkan bisa dimakan untuk orang satu kota. Cukup belikan tteokbokki dipinggir jalan saja untuknya." Sejak dulu Baekhyun memang jarang akur dengan sepupu laki-lakinya itu ditambah tadi siang Sehun sudah membuatnya kesal, ya sudah kalimat pedas akan terus meluncur dari mulut cabenya.

Heechul menoleh sebentar untuk memberi deathglare pada Baekhyun, "Kau ini jahat sekali pada adik sendiri. Sudah sana bantu eomma, taruh masakan ini di atas meja makan. Dan jangan membantah, kau tidak akan mendapat makanan bila tidak berusaha." Heechul harus mengeluarkan sedikit ancamannya saat melihat Baekhyun akan melakukan protes.

Baekhyun menata piring-piring yang berisi masakan Heechul dengan wajah cemberut, gadis itu masih kesal rupanya. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara berat menyapa mereka. "Annyeonghseyo.."

"Sehun, kau sudah datang?" itu Sehun rupanya. Heechul menyambut anak itu dengan bahagia berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat kesal. "Duduklah dulu, makanan sebentar lagi akan siap. Baekhyun cepat sedikit ya, Sehun sudah datang."

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diantara ruang makan dan dapur mendengar teriakan sang ibu. Astaga, masakan ibu begitu banyak dan dia harus bolak balik membwanya hanya untuk Sehun? Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan itu?

"Jika kau ingin makan, berusahalah untuk mendapatnya sendiri." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Heechul memperingati.

"Apa? Bukankah eomma yang mengatakannya tadi?" gadis itu langsung berbalik dengan kesal, kakinya dia hentak sampai penghuni rumah akan tahu jika ia benar-benar kesal.

"Gadis itu benar-benar." Heechul menghela tidak percaya. "Maaf ya Sehun, kau pasti paham sifatnya memang seperti itu."

Sehun tersenyum sungkan. "Tidak apa-apa imo, Baekhyun noona memang sangat mirip dengan imo."

"Yaack, kau juga.." Heechul mendelik mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun adalah juga menyindirnya, tapi kemudian sama-sama tertawa menyadari situasi konyol ini. "Ya sudah sana, bantulah Baekhyun. Imo akan menelpon samchonmu untuk menyuruhnya pulang".

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya sang kepala rumah tangga datang. Byun Hangeng terlihat masih tampan diusianya yang sudah setengah abad itu. Heechul menyambut sang suami dengan gembira, menerima ciuman di keningnya dari Hangeng sebagai tanda penyambutan, kebiasaan yang sudah sejak lama mereka lakukan bahkan sebelum Baekhyun lahir.

Hangeng mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung, menengahi meja makan, tempat yang memang biasanya digunakan oleh kepala rumah tangga. Disamping kanannya ada Heechul yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun dan di seberang mereka ada Sehun, duduk sendiri. Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang, terkadang diselingi percakapan hangat antar keluarga, menyakan kabar Sehun yang sudah tiga bulan tinggal di Korea, menanyakan kabar skripsi Sehun, bagaimana perasaan Sehun tinggal di apartement sendiri yang menolak tinggal di rumah mereka, sampai pertanyaan yang menyentil hatinya.

"Bagaiman kabar Luhan di China?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti, senyumnya pun menghilang. Mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja sebelum menjawab. "Dia baik-baik saja, imo."

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu juga ikut terhenti, entah karena alasan apa dia juga kaget mendengar sang ibu menanyakan kabar Luhan. Gadis itu memperhatikan baik-baik perubahan wajah Sehun meski ayah dan ibunya tidak menyadari itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya sekalian ke Korea, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya sendirian disana, eoh? Tega sekali."

"Benar, seharusnya kau juga mengajaknya kemari Sehun." Hangeng menyetujui pendapat sang istri.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. "Dia bilang tidak ingin mengganggu skripsiku, imo-samchon. Lagi pula aku harus cepat untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi kan tetap saja dia masih sangat membutuhkanmu." Sehun hanya tersenyum, menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup. Semoga situasi ini cepat berlalu. Dia merasa tidak nyaman tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat. "Eomma-appa, aku sudah selesai. Aku ke kamar sekarang ya?" tanya nya minta ijin.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau sedang diet?" ini pertanyaan jahil Hangeng, karena ia sangat tahu obsesi anaknya dengan tubuh kurus dan seksi.

Baekhyun merajuk manja mendengar godaan sang ayah. "Tidak. Aku sudah ada janji akan melakukan skype dengan Richard." Ucapnya berbunga-bunga.

"Kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama itu?" pekik Sehun tidak percaya.

"Ne! Wae? Itu kan memang namanya. Dasar albino menyebalkan!" Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua untuk menuju kamar.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun, gadis itu memang masih kekanakan dan sangat manja karena memang dia anak tunggal dari kekuarga terpandang Byun.

"Kau tahu kan tentang obsesinya memiliki suami bule? Ck, anak itu memang menggemaskan." Heechul memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi bukankah dia tetap orang Korea yang hanya bersekolah di New York, imo?" Heechul hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

Begitulah Baekhyun, anak gadis semata wayangnya akan selalu kekanakan dan sangat manja. Manis sekali. Dan Sehun akan berterima kasih padanya nanti karena telah membantunya keluar dari situasi yang menegangkan tadi.

Terima kasih Byun Baekhyun!

.

* * *

.

"Bee, kau harus tidur sekarang. Lihatlah, ini sudah lebih dari jam tidurmu." Suara berat itu mengulang kalimat yang sejak tadi ditolak Baekhyun.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin melihatmu." Baekhyun tetap menolak meski saat dia menjawab dia juga menguap. Kalau boleh jujur ia mengantuk sekali sekarang, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan menyianyiakan waktu berharga untuk tidur dan memilih mempertahankan kelereng sipitnya untuk tetap berbicara dengan Richard meski terkadang kepalanya terantuk karena tidak sengaja tertidur.

Panggilan sayang laki-laki itu juga tidak mempan untuk menyuruh gadis keras kepala ini. "Aku tidak mau kau terlambat besok, jadi sekarang tidur ya?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Aku tahu, kau memang bukan anak kecil lagi tapi kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku kenal dan aku tidak mau gadis cantik itu memiliki mata panda besok pagi. Aku mau dia untuk tidur sekarang." Layar laptop Baekhyun menampilkan senyum paling manis -menurutnya dari seorang laki-laki tampan dengan lesung pipit di pipi kirinya.

Baekhyun mengalah, tidak kuat mendengar kalimat-kalimat manis selembut kapas dari laki-laki tampan di seberang sana lagi pula kantuknya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Tapi kau harus janji bahwa besok kita akan mengobrol lagi."

"Aku janji."

"Aku tidur sekarang, kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam. Selamat malam Richard!"

"Selamat malam Bee, have a nice dream." Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan selamat malam dari laki-laki ini. Dan akan selalu merona. Lalu ia mematikan laptopnya dan bersiap untuk naik ke atas kasur.

"Ah, aku haus sekali." Berjam-jam mengobrol dengan seseorang yang kau sukai memang membuatmu tidak kenal waktu. Baekhyun memilih turun ke dapur sebelum benar-benar tidur.

Saat melangkah melewati ruang keluarga, ia melihat televisinya masih menyala padahal setahunya ayah dan ibu tidak pernah terjaga sampai selarut ini.

"Sehun? Kau masih disini?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh. "Eoh, eomma mu menyuruhku untuk menginap. Kau belum tidur?" Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Sehun telah berganti dengan piyama milik ayahnya.

"Aku baru saja selesai skype dengan Richard dan sekarang aku haus, ingin minum." Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan panggilannya.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama menggelikan itu?"

"Jika kau masih mempermasalahkan nama kekasihku, aku akan senang hati menyirammu dengan air ini." Baekhyun memamerkan segelas air putih yang dibawanya. "Lagipula dia memang dipanggil Richard disana." Baekhyun mengambil duduk di samping Sehun, berniat menemani sepupunya itu sebelum kembali ke kamar. Ada yang ingin dia tanyakan sebenarnya. "Sehun, kau... sudah sedekat apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mematung. "Aku... kami hanya teman biasa, seperti kau dengannya. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Sehun, kau tahukan bila Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baikku dan dia baru saja dikhianati kekasihnya. Aku mohon padamu jangan menyakiti hatinya. Apa pun alasanmu, kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh. Tidak seperti biasanya yang kekanakan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya!"

"Kalau begitu jangan mendekatinya!"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah..." Sehun menggantung, tidak yakin juga dengan lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"Sehun, ingatlah bahwa Luhan sedang menunggumu di China. Benar kata eomma, kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan dia seperti ini—"

"Aku melakukan ini juga untuknya. Aku berusaha sekeras ini juga untuk kebahagiaannya." Tanpa sadar Sehun meninggikan suaranya meski masih dalam taraf berbisik. Perlawanan Sehun tersulut saat Baekhyun seakan mulai memojokkannya.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan, cepat selesaikan skripsimu dan kembalilah ke China. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan masalah dikemudian hari. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada wanita sebaik Luhan. Kau juga tidak boleh menyakiti hati selembut Kyungsoo. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Baekhyun mengusap bahu Sehun. "Masuklah ke kamar, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Aku masuk dulu." Setelah memberi nasihat sebagai seorang kakak yang jarang ia perlihatkan, Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sehun yang ditinggal sendiri semakin frustasi setelah tadi ibu Baekhyun bertanya tentang Luhan. Jujur saja, Sehun sedikit melupakan keberadaan gadis cantik bermata rusa itu beberapa hari ini. Dan rasa frustasinya bertambah saat menyadari bahwa sudah dua hari ini dia belum menghubunginya.

* * *

Sehun kembali menempelkan ponselnya setelah panggilan pertama tidak terjawab. Memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan meski ia tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Tapi untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, ia ingin bersikap egois. Dan dibunyi sambungan yang ke tujuh, Sehun mendengar suara serak di seberang sana.

" _Ni hao?"_

Sehun tersenyum, pasti gadis ini belum sepenuhnya bangun untuk mengangkat telpon. "Lu, ini aku."

" _Eoh? Sehun?!"_ ada nada tidak percaya dari suaranya yang serak. _"Sehun? Kau benar-benar Sehun?"_

"Iya Lu, ini aku. Kau pasti sudah tidur, maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini."

" _Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru saja terlelap belum terlalu nyenyak tadi."_ Suara itu tersenyum, sangat merdu terdengar diponsel Sehun, ia yakin pasti Luhan sudah tidur sejak tadi dan dia memilih berbohong dan tidak membuatnya merasa bersalah. Baekhyun benar, Luhan memang gadis yang sangat baik.

"Hmm..." Sehun bergumam tidak jelas, bingung ingin bertanya apa. "Kau sudah makan?" Bodoh. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telpon. Benarkan Luhan pasti menertawakan pertanyaan konyolnya. _"Sudah, sejak lima jam yang lalu. Kau sendiri bagaimana, sudah makan?"_

"Aku juga sudah makan, tadi imo memasak banyak sekali untukku."

" _Byun imo? Eomma Baekhyun?"_ Sehun bergumam mengiyakan. _"Kau tinggal dirumah mereka sekarang?"_

"Tidak, imo mengundangku makan malam tadi dan menyuruh untuk menginap malam ini. Aku akan kembali ke apartement besok."

" _Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Tolong titipkan salamku pada imo, samchon dan juga Baekhyun ya?"_

"Iya, mereka juga menanyakanmu tadi. Kapan-kapan kau juga harus ke Korea, imo menyuruhmu untuk datang mengunjungi mereka."

Luhan tersenyum lagi. _"Nanti setelah kau berhasil aku akan berkunjung ke Korea. Sehun, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik disana, jangan lupa beristirahat, jangan lupa makan, baik-baiklah disana karena aku akan selalu menunggumu disini."_ Ucap Luhan lirih. Sehun merasa Luhan sedang menahan tangisnya dan itu membuat hatinya menjadi sakit. _"Maaf tidak bisa melayanimu dengan baik."_

"Tidak Lu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau juga baik-baik disana, jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan dan banyak istirahat. Kau kembalilah tidur, aku akan menutup telponnya."

" _Ne, selamat malam Sehun. Mimpi yang indah."_

"Selamat malam sayang, kau juga mimpi yang indah."

Sehun mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan ucapan selamat malam dari masing-masingnya. Tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. _"Maafkan aku, Lu"_.

 **=O=**

 **TBC**

 **15 Mei 2016**

Author notes: sempet kaget waktu baca review yang pada pengen HunSoo, waahh... bukannya ami itu sama abi ya, ayah sama bunda ya? Wah, pada seneng crack pair ternyata, kekekeke. Luhannya udah keluar tuh, masih pada yakin tetep milih HunSoo kalo baca percakapan Sehun-Luhan di paragraf terakhir? Yakin gak mau berubah jadi HunHan nih? Hahahaha.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Ff pertama di fandom EXO jadi ff nya so-so lah.

 **FYI: chapternya udah tak panjangin 2x lipat tanpa diminta, jadi seharusnya tanpa diminta pun review juga harus 2x lipat dong. hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Preview~**

Luhan tersenyum lagi. _"Nanti setelah kau berhasil aku akan berkunjung ke Korea. Sehun, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik disana, jangan lupa beristirahat, jangan lupa makan, baik-baiklah disana karena aku akan selalu menunggumu disini."_ Ucap Luhan lirih. Sehun merasa Luhan sedang menahan tangisnya dan itu membuat hatinya menjadi sakit. _"Maaf tidak bisa melayanimu dengan baik."_

"Tidak Lu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau juga baik-baik disana, jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan dan banyak istirahat. Kau kembalilah tidur, aku akan menutup telponnya."

" _Ne, selamat malam Sehun. Mimpi yang indah."_

"Selamat malam sayang, kau juga mimpi yang indah."

Sehun mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan ucapan selamat malam dari masing-masingnya. Tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. _"Maafkan aku, Lu"_.

* * *

.

=O=

.

Dua bulan sudah sejak Kyungsoo melihat perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Kris di bar pada malam itu. Ternyata kehidupannya masih baik-baik saja. Dia masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, bisa makan hingga kenyang, bisa jalan-jalan dengan Baekyun, masih melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya tanpa air mata dan kesedihan, sangat berbeda dengan perkiraan yang dia pikirkan saat itu. Ternyata perpisahannya dengan Kris tidak memberi dampak yang terlalu buruk untuknya, meski air mata perpisahan itu sempat jatuh pada awalnya.

Sudah lima bulan juga Sehun tinggal di Korea untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya. Tugas besar itu berjalan dengan lancar, Sehun bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik dan tinggal beberapa persen untuk menyelesaikannya. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan semakin intens untuk hubungan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar ciuman yang mereka lakukan pada malam itu membuka langkah pertama pada perasaan masing-masing.

Keduanya semakin dekat, entah karena sekarang Kyungsoo berstatus sendiri atau memang keduanya merasakan nyaman saat sedang bersama, yang jelas Sehun sering mengajak Kyungsoo jalan berdua tanpa Baekhyun. Tanpa sepengetahuan sepupu cantiknya itu. Mereka sudah dalam taraf mengirim pesan dengan isi yang saling perhatian dan romantis meski status keduanya masing dilabeli dengan sebutan "teman".

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar-benar bersahabat dengan baik, tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka, tapi kali ini saat Kyungsoo sedang dekat dengan Sehun gadis itu seakan segan untuk menceritakannya pada Baekhyun. Bukan berniat menyembunyikan hanya saja tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah menutupi kedekatannya dengan sepupu Baekhyun itu. Saat laki-laki dengan warna rambut pirang itu mengajaknya kencan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Baekhyun. Meski tidak ada keharusan, tapi Kyungsoo belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat dulu Kris mendekatinya, Kyungsoo akan menceritakan segalanya sampai hal terkecil yang telah mereka -Kris dan Kyungsoo- lakukan. Memang tidak ada niatan untuk menutupi ini dari Baekhyun, semua ini berjalan dengan sendirinya dan Kyungsoo harap semoga Baekhyun memang tidak tahu akan kedekatannya dengan Sehun. Entah karena alasan apa.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Baekhyun keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tapi mendengar suara tv yang menyala membuatnya berbelok. Tidak biasanya ayah dan ibu masih terjaga sampai semalam ini, lagi pula di kamar orang tuanya sudah disediakan televisi sendiri. Lalu siapa itu?

"Kau masih disini?!" Baekhyun melihat Sehun sedang menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran sofa, di atas meja ia melihat topless makanan ringan serta segelas minuman yang Baekhyun tudak tahu apa itu.

"Oh, kau belum tidur?" Sehun menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Baekhyun. Menyadari raut aneh di wajah Baekhyun, ia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Kenapa belum tidur? Ada masalah dengan Richardmu, hmm?" tanya Sehun menggoda, memainkan nada pada nama asing yang selalu Baekhyun banggakan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun berjalan dengan gesture kesal dan menuruti Sehun untuk duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Kenapa tidak pulang?" nada suaranya pun terdengar dingin.

"Sudah malam. Bukannya menyuruh nenginap, kau malah mengusirku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada kecewa -pura pura kecewa. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak berniat menjawab dan tidak terpengaruh dengan godaannya, Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa gadis di depannya ini memang sedang kesal. "Imo memaksaku menginap lagi. Jadi, apa boleh buat" ucapnya menggedikkan bahu dan kembali menonton tv.

"Aku sedang kesal asal kau tahu!"

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa melihat. "Richardmu tidak menjawab video call, atau kalian bertengkar, apa jangan-jangan dia selingkuh?"

"YACK!" sungut Baekhyun tidak terima. "Ini tidak ada masalahnya dengan Richard, kami baik-baik saja dan dia tidak selingkuh. Jangan asal bicara Oh Sehun!"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang kesal... dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melirik reaksi Sehun yang langsung menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia berbohong padaku tadi. Saat aku mengajaknya makan siang, dia bilang ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan sampai aku harus mengajak Minseok eonni agar tidak sendirian. Tapi saat aku pergi, aku melihat Kyungsoo sedang makan di tempat yang sama—" Baekhyun sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, ingin melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedikit mulai berubah. "—dan kau tahu dia sedang bersama siapa? Laki-laki!"

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Menunggu Baekhyun kembali berbicara, tapi tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi, akhirnya Sehun mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya. "Maaf. Aku mohon jangan marah pada Kyungsoo".

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memaksa Sehun untuk menjelaskan lebih. Seharusnya Sehun sadar, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bersahabat lumayan lama dan seharusnya dia juga tahu bahwa tidak selamanya sesuatu bisa disembunyikan. Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya telah ketahuan.

"Aku yang telah meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaniku makan saat itu. Jangan marah pada Kyungsoo karena aku yang memintanya." Sehun menunduk, merasa bersalah karena ketahuan.

"Apa hari-hari sebelumnya juga karena kau?" Sehun mengangguk lemah. "Oh Sehun! Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang perhatikan kedekatanmu dengan Kyungsoo, aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak menyakitinya. Kau mengabaikanku?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Semoga ayah dan ibu sudah tidur dan tidak akan mendengar. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan mendekati Kyungsoo, huh? Demi Tuhan! Kau seorang suami yang sedang ditunggu istrimu di China. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Sehun!"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap amarah yang terpancar dari manik hitam Baekhyun. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, aku merasa nyaman saat bersama Kyungsoo. Kau tahu bahkan aku sudah tertarik dengannya saat pertama kali kami bertemu." Sehun mencoba membela diri.

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan!" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada Luhan, dia sangat mencintaimu bila kau tidak lupa."

"Tapi kau juga tahu alasan dibalik aku menikahinya. Aku masih sangat muda dan itu terenggut karena aku harus menyandang kata 'suami' untuk diriku. Kebebasanku hilang setelah pernikahan itu, Baek!" Sehun emosi hingga lupa bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakaknya.

"Tapi kau sudah setuju untuk menikah dengan Luhan saat itu. Kau! Dengan sangat sadar menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Luhan, jadi sekarang bertanggung jawablah!" Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

Sehun sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat ini memang salah, dia mendekati Kyungsoo disaat dirinya sudah beristri tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak pesona yang ditawarkan Kyungsoo padanya. Sehun mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo memang cantik, sangat cantik dan dia tidak bisa menolak untuk mendekatinya meski statusnya seorang suami.

Alasan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat adalah karena status yang disandangnya sekarang. Dia harus cepat wisuda agar bisa mengelola perusahaan keluarga Luhan yang saat itu mengalami krisis. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun atas pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Tidak pada Luhan, pada ayah dan ibu, tidak juga pada perusahaan ayah Luhan yang saat itu hampir jatuh. Dia dengan suka rela menikahi Luhan agar gadis itu tidak dinikahkan oleh laki-laki tua brengsek yang memanfaatkan kebangkrutan perusaan ayah Luhan.

* * *

Luhan merupakan senior Sehun di kampus mereka. Sehun sangat mengagumi Luhan, selain gadis itu sangat cantik juga karena kepribadiannya yang begitu baik. Mereka berteman cukup dekat hingga Luhan berani menceritakan masalahnya pada Sehun. Melihat air mata yang turun dari mata rusa Luhan, entah keberanian dari mana Sehun dengan lantang mengajaknya menikah.

" _Menikahlah denganku, Lu. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun untuk menyakiti gadis sebaik dirimu._ "

Dengan sangat yakin Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Menghapus air mata yang melewati pipi tirus Luhan dengan sayang. Saat itu Sehun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat, meski tatapan Luhan membulat karena terkejut dan Sehun merasa senang saat Luhan mengangguk dengan perlahan setelah jeda panjang diantara mereka. Ia tahu ini merupakan keputusan sulit bagi Luhan, memilih antara perusahaan yang telah dibangun susah payah oleh keluarga atau mengikhlaskan kebahagiaanya untuk menikah dengan laki-laki yang lebih cocok menjadi ayahnya. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, ia berjanji pada dirinya bahwa akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi Luhan untuk kedepannya.

Bantuan yang diberikan ayah Sehun menyelamatkan perusahaan ayah Luhan serta gadis cantik itu. Karena status Sehun yang masih mahasiswa membuat Sehun dan Luhan harus tinggal di rumah orang tua Luhan sampai Sehun wisuda dan dapat hidup sendiri nantinya dengan Luhan.

Itulah alasan kenapa Sehun harus serius kuliah agar cepat lulus dan bisa mengambil alih perusahaan ayah Luhan untuk dikelola olehnya sendiri.

* * *

"Aku tidak tau apa kau juga menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berbohong, tapi aku rasa dia memiliki alasan karena tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak bisa, aku yang akan melakukannya." Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Tidak. Jangan melakukannya!" Sahut Sehun cepat. "Aku yang sudah memulainya dan aku yang akan mengakhirinya. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo. Biar aku yang melakukannya." Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. "Bersikap biasalah padanya, jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku mohon."

Baekhyun menghela napas, dia hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Sehun. "Kau laki-laki yang baik. Tidak mungkin hanya sebatas menolong yang membuatmu bersedia menikah dengan Luhan. Aku ingin kau mengingatnya kembali." Baekhyun mengelus sisi kiri wajah Sehun dengan lembut. "Sudah malam, tidurlah. Aku percaya padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, melupakan keinginan awalnya untuk mengambil minum. "Oh ya Sehun!" Sehun menoleh kebelakang "Mulai sekarang, jangan mengajak Kyungsoo secara diam-diam lagi. Entah bagaimana aku selalu mengetahuinya."

.

* * *

.

Setelah nasehat Baekhyun, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar. Bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa angka dan menempelkan pada telinga, menunggu hingga panggilannya tersambung.

 _"Ni hao?"_ suara merdu itu terdengar lagi. Tidak terdengar serak meski sudah larut malam.

"Hai sayang, kau belum tidur?"

 _"Sehun? Kau begadang lagi? Kau bisa menelponku besok, istirahatlah. Jaga kesehatanmu, kau bisa sakit nanti."_ Terdengar omelan dari seberang membuat Sehun tersenyum karenanya.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas dan tiba-tiba ingin mendengar suaramu. Kenapa belum tidur Lu? Tidak biasanya." Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun berbohong pada Luhan Selama ia tinggal di Seoul. Padahal sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak memegang tumpukan kertas apapun.

 _"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja tadi aku tidak bisa tidur lalu aku memaksa untuk tertidur sebelum kau menelponku."_ Suara Luhan terdengar merajuk, Sehun jadi ingin melihat wajahnya pasti lucu sekali.

"Ah, maafkan aku."

 _"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana tugasmu?"_

"Baik, semuanya berjalan lancar. Tinggal sedikit lagi akan selesai dan aku akan kembali ke China. Kau tunggu aku ya?" Tiba-tiba Sehun sangat bersemangat saat Luhan menanyakan tugasnya dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah memberi harapan baru untuk Luhan.

 _"Benarkah? Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku selalu berdoa agar semua pekerjaanmu bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Kau pasti lelah, sekarang tidurlah jangan begadang lagi."_

"Iya, kau juga segera tidurlah. Semoga suaraku bisa menjadi lagu pengantar tidurmu. Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Hening sesaat sebelum Luhan menjawab kata cinta Sehun dengan suara gugup.

 _-'Aku mencintaimu Luhan.'_ Alasan yang dulu Sehun gunakan untuk meminta ijin menikahi Luhan. Sampai sekarang pun dia harus menjaga ucapannya untuk Luhan.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo sedang memberenggut lucu di depan Baekhyun, pasalnya gadis itu hanya bercerita tentang laki-laki bernama Richard dengan sangat bersemangat tanpa mau menunjukkan gambarnya. Kyungsoo sangat penasaran pada laki-laki yang sudah bisa membuat sahabat baiknya ini sampai tergila-gila seperti ini, tapi sayang Baekhyun masih enggan menunjukkannya.

"Ayolah Baek, kau bilang tidak ada rahasia diantara kita. Tapi, apa ini? Kau bahkan menyembunyikan kekasihmu dariku?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku, Soo. Kami hanya teman dekat, tidak lebih." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan sudah merona hanya dengan membicarakannya saja, kau masih tidak mau mengaku? Ya! Kau jahat sekali padaku. Ayo tunjukkan Baek, kau bilang dia tampan seperti Tom Cruise. Mana coba aku lihat," Kyungsoo mengguncang lengan Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja yang berseberangan dengannya, tapi gadis itu malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang penasaran. Ugh, lucu sekali.

Baekhyun masih asik tertawa dan wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo yang masih kesal saar sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Permisi.."

Keduanya menoleh. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun terkejut melihat wanita yang berdiri di antara meja mereka. Kyungsoo jelas sekali mengenal wanita ini, Baekhyun apalagi dia sempat dua kali berpapasan dengan wanita berambut merah ini saat sedang berbelanja dengan Sehun meski tidak langsung berkenalan.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi kaget juga bingung, beda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang seakan sudah bersiap dengan samurai ditangannya untuk menyerang wanita ini. Wanita ini berdiri dengan canggung diantara mereka. Pakaiannya terlihat sedikit tebal, entah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang salah lihat atau memang perut wanita itu sedikit buncit.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa kau ada waktu sebentar?" suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. Tangan kanannya terus berada diperut, seakan menjaga sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Tatapannya tepat mengarah pada Kyungsoo tanpa memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, ia merasa dia harus mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghadapi wanita ini. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di kedua sisi pinggangnya, dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak bersahabat gadis ini menyahut.

"Ya! Kau selingkuhan Kris kan? Kau yang saat itu jalan berdua dengan Kris saat di mall kan? Kau wanita penggoda yang sudah merusak hubungan sahabatku, mau apa kemari huh?!" maki Baekhyun dengan emosi yang membara. Dia bahkan sudah memundurkan kursinya ke belakang disaat Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan keterkejutannya dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, tapi Baekhyun sudah sangat berapi-api.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa kita bisa bicara berdua?" pertanyaan wanita itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang tetap pada posisinya. Mengabaikan omelan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan atas kedatangannya.

Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba wanita yang saat itu sedang bersama —mantan kekasihnya sekarang ingin mengajaknya berbicara. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya, meminta pendapat.

"Heh! Apa kau tidak puas sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo, sekarang berani-beraninya menemui Kyungsoo. Apa kau ingin mati?!"

"Aku mohon Kyungsoo-ssi, hanya sebentar saja." Sekali lagi mengabaikan omelan Baekhyun, membuat gadis dengan mata sipit itu geram bukan main.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tangan wanita itu yang masih saja memegang perutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Kyungsoo yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong wanita ini. Beberapa kesimpulan hinggap di pikirannya, tapi semoga saja bukan itu kenyataannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau wanita jalang—"

"Baek..." Kyungsoo memperingati sahabatnya. Baekhyun masih kesal tapi ia menurut dan akhirnya menutup mulut.

Setelah berdebat kecil dengan Baekhyun untuk mengijinkannya pergi, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengajak wanita berambut merah ini ke cafe dekat kampus. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memang tidak boleh ikut. Disinilah mereka, sedang duduk di tengah-tengah cafe dengan dua gelas minuman hangat tersaji di atas meja.

Kyungsoo berdeham sebelum membuka percakapan, karena setelah mereka sudah berdua wanita ini malah hanya diam. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Ah, terima kasih sebelumnya karena telah menerima ajakanku. Karena pertemuan pertama kita tidak begitu baik, aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku Zitao dan aku..." ucapan wanita itu menggantung.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, wanita itu terlihat bingung untuk melanjutkan kalimat. "Kekasih Kris?" Tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo melihat wanita itu langsung tertunduk lesu.

Tao tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo lebih memilih kata kekasih daripada selingkuhan seperti yang temannya katakan. Ia tahu Kyungsoo gadis yang baik, Kris juga mengatakan demikian. "Maaf atas hubunganmu dengan Kris, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terluka. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, kalau kau menemuiku untuk meminta maaf aku sudah memaafkan. Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Tao meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas meja, sedangkan tangan kiri mengelus perutnya. "Aku juga ingin meminta bantuanmu." Kyungsoo melihat pergerakan wanita dihadapannya, Tao sering memegang dan mengusap perutnya. "Aku ingin kau menemui Kris dan jelaskan padanya bahwa kau sudah memaafkannya."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Aku...sedang mengandung anaknya, tapi dia tidak mau menikahiku sebelum mendapat restu darimu setidaknya ia yakin bahwa kau sudah benar-benar memaafkannya."

Meski Kyungsoo sudah bisa menerka, tapi tetap saja ia kaget mendengar bahwa wanita ini benar-benar hamil anak Kris. Bagaimana pun juga, dulu Kris adalah kekasihnya. Laki-laki yang pernah ia cintai, dan sekarang tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang hamil anak Kris dan meminta restunya untuk menikah dengan Kris. What the—? Meskipun sekarang Kyungsoo sudah move on, tapi tetap saja yang namanya wanita, Kyungsoo masih merasa sakit hati. Bagaimana pun juga karena gadis inilah hubungannya dengan Kris harus berakhir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan, karena rasa tidak percaya yang begitu tinggi. Ia merasa sedang dibodohi sekarang. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku memang memaafkan kesalahan kalian. Tapi, kau datang tiba-tiba dengan perut besar dan mengaku itu anak Kris lalu menyuruhku agar Kris menikahimu begitu?" Kyungsoo hampir tertawa karena merasa situasi ini sedikit konyol.

"Kris merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Dia tidak mau menikahiku sebelum benar-benar mendapat maaf darimu." Tao menjelaskan dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Dan menurutmu apa aku peduli?" Entah kenapa Kyungsoo berkata ketus. Tiba-tiba ia merasa marah mendengar alasan Kris tidak mau menikahi wanita yang sudah mengandung anaknya. Apa urusannya dengan bayi yang sedang dikandung Tao. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah mengiraku. Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku akan pergi—"

Kyungsoo sudah akan berdiri sebelum suara Tao menghentikan. "Aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Kris juga tahu kau gadis yang sangat baik, dia tidak akan merasa sangat bersalah bila kau bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat menghormatimu. Sampai sekarang dia masih mencari cara untuk meminta maaf langsung padamu." Tao sudah meneteskan air matanya dan Kyungsoo merasa sudah menjadi orang jahat, sangat berkebalikan dengan penuturan wanita asal China ini. "Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak ini lahir tanpa ayah."

Kyungsoo luluh, dia kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menghela napas. "Sudah berapa lama? Berapa lama usia kandunganmu?"

"Empat bulan."

Deg!

Itu berarti hubungan Kris dan Tao memang sudah terjalin sebelum malam di bar itu. Satu kenyataan lagi yang menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Dia ingin masa bodoh, sudah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Kris. _Fo_ _r_ _g_ _iven,_ _but not forgotten_! Tapi ada nasib seorang malaikat kecil yang tidak berdosa ada di tangannya, itulah yang harus Kyungsoo perjuangkan.

"Kau... sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan Kris?" Kyungsoo tidak tahu arti tatapan Tao, wanita itu memandangnya dengan berbeda.

Tao menurunkan tangan kanannya dari meja, meletakkannya diatas paha disamping tangan yang lain. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Kris...kami adalah sepasang kekasih sejak SMA sebelum Kris pergi ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya."

Apa?!

"Apa katamu?" suara Kyungsoo memang datar begitu pun dengan wajahnya, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa ia terkejut dengan penjelasan wanita ini.

"Saat itu kami masih baik-baik saja sebelum Kris lulus dan diharuskan untuk kuliah di Korea oleh keluarganya, meninggalkanku yang saat itu masih harus menyelesaikan sekolah. Kami tidak ingin berpisah, tapi juga tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mencegahnya." Tao berhenti sejenak, melihat Kyungsoo yang masih diam mendengarkan. "Hingga akhirnya Kris tetap pergi dengan ketidakjelasan hubungan kami. Satu-dua tahun kami masih berkomunikasi, tapi Kris bukan tipe yang bisa bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh lalu pada suatu hari aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kami putus komunikasi."

"Jadi makaudmu, saat itu kalian belum resmi berpisah?" Tao mengangguk. Jadi sekarang, Kyungsoo lah yang sebenarnya berstatus sebagai selingkuhan Kris?! Hell, yeah...

"Aku nekat menyusulnya kesini karena aku sangat mencintainya, hingga aku mengetahui bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih lain disini dan gadis itu adalah kau." Tao memandang Kyungsoo penuh rasa bersalah, ia tidak tahu bahwa Kris akan memiliki kekasih lain di Korea dan sayangnya gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo. Gadis yang baik di matanya, setidaknya saat Kyungsoo menangkap ia dan Kris di bar saat itu Kyungsoo tidak melemparkan minuman atau menjambak rambutnya. "Aku... benar-benar minta maaf padamu, tapi aku sungguh sangat mencintai Kris dan bayi yang ada di dalam perutku."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar sudah ditahannya. Sebagai seorang wanita tentu saja merelakan seseorang yang dicintai akan sangat sulit bahkan mustahil. Sebagai seorang —calon ibu sudah pasti akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Apa yang dilakukan Tao memang seharusnya dan sudah benar. Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal yang sama bila berada di posisi Tao.

Gadis bermata bulat ini tersenyum sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kau jagalah bayi kalian baik-baik, aku akan menemui Kris dan menyuruhnya untuk menikahimu secepatnya."

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Tao saat ini. Selain cantik Kyungsoo benar-benar baik, tidak salah Kris menyebut gadis ini seperti malaikat. Tao berdoa semoga Kyungsoo akan mendapat laki-laki yang benar-benar mencintainya dan bertanggung jawab.

Ia tersenyum, tidak bisa lagi mengekspresikan kegembiraannya dengan cara apa. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo eonni."

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memukul meja. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Bagaimana bisa kau menuruti permintaan wanita itu. Aku akan ingatkan sesuatu. Dialah yang telah merusak hubungamu dengan Kris, Soo. Demi Tuhan! Sekarang kau berniat membantunya?!"

"Posisikulah yang sebagai perusak Baek, tidak ada kata pisah diantara mereka. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu lahir tanpa ayah kan?" wajah Kyungsoo berubah murung. "Aku harus melakukan ini, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji!" Kyungsoo memberikan cengirannya agar Baekhyun percaya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah pada Kyungsoo selain baik hati sahabatnya juga sangat keras kepala. "Kau yakin akan menemui Kris? Perlu aku temani?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan—"

"Siapa yang akan menemui Kris, eoh?" tiba-tiba Sehun sudah mengagetkan dari belakang Kyungsoo. Laki-laki blonde itu melipat tangan di depan dada, wajahnya terlampau datar untuk laki-laki seusianya. Sehun melepas kacamata hitam yang menambah ketampanannya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang sempat terpana. "Apa masih belum puas atas penkhianatan Kris, kau mau lagi?" tanyanya sinis.

"Aku menemuinya bukan karena aku ingin, tapi aku harus melakukannya."

Akhirnya, Baekhyun menarik baju Sehun untuk duduk dan laki-laki itu memilih duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Kyungsoo dari kedatangan Tao sampai keputusan Kyungsoo untuk kembali menemui Kris.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu untuk menemuinya— aku tidak menerima penolakan, Soo." putus Sehun final sekaligus memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum keluar.

Bukan hanya gadis itu yang terkejut tapi juga Baekhyun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan rasa tidak percaya dan juga tidak suka. Tidak ingatkah laki-laki ini tentang percakapan mereka dimalam sebelumnya.

"Aku akan tetap mengikutimu meskipun kau akan melarangnya!"

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum kedua gadis bersahabat ini bisa membuka kembali mulutnya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan mengiyakan ajakan Sehun yang akan menjemputnya di rumah. Mereka akan berangkat dari rumah Kyungsoo malam ini setelah Kyungsoo menelpon Kris dan mengajaknya bertemu.

Dan Baekhyun? Gadis itu sekali lagi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

* * *

.

"Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?" Kyungsoo menoleh persis ke samping kanan dimana Sehun berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa seperti pengawalku, Sehun? Lagi pula jarak kita terlalu dekat." Kyungsoo coba menjauh, tapi Sehun kembali mengikutinya sehingga jarak mereka tidak ada yang berubah.

"Sekarang aku memang sedang menjadi pengawalmu, lagi pula aku suka bau tubuhmu, Soo." Sehun berbisik hingga hampir menyentuh telinga Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu berjengkit kaget.

Kyungsoo mendadak memerah. Apa-apan itu katanya?! Dasar tidak waras. Kyungsoo menghela napas karena tiba-tiba ia merasa malu, juga berdebar. Kemudian ia melihat Kris yang sudah duduk di kejauhan, sendirian. Ia tersenyum, mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hai, Kris. Maaf aku terlambat."

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hai, Kyung-soo." Ia mengernyit melihat sosok lain disamping mantannya. "Oh, hai Sehun." Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi salam. "Silahkan duduk, aku juga baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengambil duduk tepat di depan kursi Kris, sedangkan Sehun memindahkan kursi disisi lain meja untuk diletakkan persis disamping Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya memutar bola mata, sedikit tidak enak dengan sikap Sehun yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku—" Kyungsoo beberapa kali menatap antara Kris dan Sehun, seharusnya ini hanya pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Kris dan kehadiran Sehun sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menjauh? Aku perlu berbicara berdua dengan Kris."

"Aku akan menjagamu, jadi aku harus selalu di dekatmu."

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman, Sehun."

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" Sehun bertanya denga nada terkejutnya.

"Eoh," Dan Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

Sehun menghela napas, terpaksa menurut daripada membuat ini terlalu lama dan berbelit. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil meja yang lain, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan goyah."

"Arraseo."

"Dan kau—!" Pandangannya menoleh pada Kris, jarinya mengarah, tepat menunjuk wajah blasteran laki-laki di depannya. "—jangan pernah berpikir melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Jangan macam-macam. Aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian!" Sehun mendapati Kris hanya tertawa mendengar ancamannya. "Berhati-hatilah!" Sekali lagi menekankan bahwa dia tidak akan main-main dengan ancamannya.

Kyungsoo menunggu hingga Sehun mendapatkan kursi lain di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan ia sangat terkesan bahwa meja yang Sehun pilih hanya terpaut satu nomor dari mejanya. Ia berdecak, "Apa itu ada bedanya?"

"Ia begitu lucu." Kris berkomentar. Kyungsoo juga mendengar kalau laki-laki itu juga terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas, "Menurutmu begitu?" Ia melihat Kris mengangguk, lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Sehun, mendapati laki-laki albino itu hanya menatap kearah dirinya dan Kris tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "Tidakkah ia sangat menyebalkan sekarang?" Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya, benar-benar mengabaikan Sehun dengan segala kelakuan menyebalkannya. "Tapi, tidakkah seharusnya kau marah padanya?" Kris menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Dari terakhir pertemuan kalian, wajahmu babak belur karenanya." Kyungsoo berkata tidak enak.

Saat itu Kris berniat meminta maaf padanya, tapi sebelum semuanya terjadi Sehun sudah membabi buta memukul Kris karena melihat Kris berani menemuinya. Setelah kejadian itu Kris tidak lagi pernah menemuinya lagi, nomor Kris di ponsel Kyungsoo juga sudah diblokir oleh Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau lihat sendiri sekarang wajahku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal soal itu. Aku meminta maaf atas nama Sehun." Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kris. Tidak seharusnya Sehun memukul Kris hingga membuat wajah tampannya menjadi mengerikan.

Kris tersenyum. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula yang dia lakukan hanya ingin melindungimu. Lalu, ada apa kau memintaku bertemu sekarang? Jujur saja ini sedikit mengejutkan karena Sehun mengijinkanmu."

"Karena kau tidak bisa menemuiku karena Sehun, jadi aku meminta agar aku yang menemuimu dan syaratnya dia harus ikut." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kris."

"Benarkah?"

"Dari hatiku yang paling dalam aku menerima permintaan maafmu waktu itu." Kyungsoo mencoba tertawa dengan pilihan kalimatnya yang sedikit hiperbola, mencoba tidak menjadikan suasana tegang dengan topik mereka. "Karena sekarang aku memafkanmu, kau harus berjanji akan melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"Kau...mengetahuinya?" Entah darimana Kris mengerti arah kalimat Kyungsoo, meski gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa-apa.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan marah atau tidak saat mengetahui ini, tapi Tao sudah menemuiku dan apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang wajar. Aku sangat mengerti posisi Tao sekarang. Aku tulus memaafkanmu, Kris." Kyungsoo berniat memegang tangan Kris yang di atas meja, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia mengurungkannya. Alhasil, kedua tangannya hanya berdiam diri di atas meja juga. "Mungkin Tao bisa menunggumu untuk mendapatkan maafku, tapi bayi kalian tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Perut Tao akan terus membesar. Jadi, nikahilah dia secepatnya."

Kris sangat senang, tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggegamnya, mengabaikan raut kaget dari wajah chubbynya. " Aku pasti akan menikahinya. Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo, kau memang gadis yang baik. Kau akan datang ke pernikahan kami kan?" Tanya Kris antusias. Astaga! Bila memang ia dan Kyungsoo tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia ingin Kyungsoo menjadi adiknya. Kris tidak rela kehilangan seseorang sebaik dan selembut Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan mengundangku?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Kris mantap.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan datang."

* * *

Disebalah meja mereka Sehun benar-benar mengawasi mantan kekasih tersebut dengan ketat. Bahkan ia mengabaikan pelayan yang beberapa kali menawarinya minum. Pantatnya sudah gatal ingin menyusul dan menarik Kyungsoo dari hadapan Kris.

Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja.

Mereka terlihat akrab.

Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Dan sehun tidak suka.

Saat melihat Kris menggegam tangan Kyungsoo, disitulah kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun meledak. Ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja mereka hanya dengan beberapa langkah dan langsung menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dari tangan Kris, membuat keduanya kaget.

"Kau! Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak macam-macam dengan Kyungsoo kan? Kau cari mati, huh?!"

"Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan, mencoba tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung cafe yang lain.

"Dan Kyungsoo, waktumu sudah habis. Kau sudah memaafkannya kan, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan lagi. Sekarang kita pergi!" Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar keluar cafe, meninggalkan Kris yang malah tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan geli, setelah bertemu dengan Kris tadi Sehun mengajaknya makan karena mereka memang belum makan malam. Bahkan ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk memilih tempat makan mereka dan berakhir di restaurant dengan style western dengan nuansa sedikit romantis. Tapi yang aneh, Sehun seakan marah padanya. Alhasil, acara makan malam mereka sepenuhnya diselimuti keheningan. Mereka masuk ke dalam, pesan menu, makan, dan setelah itu pulang. Sama sekali tidak ada obrolan. Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menanyakan sikap Sehun dan hasilnya ia jadi tertawa sejak tadi karena mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" _Aku tidak suka saat Kris memegang tanganmu, dan aku lebih tidak suka saat kau hanya diam saja. Kalian terlihat akrab dan bahagia. Kau bilang tidak akan goyah, apa kau membohongiku?"_

Kyungsoo masih tertawa meski Sehun sudah menyuruhnya diam. Ia sangat malu setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia merasa sangat konyol dan ingin menenggelamkan diri di Sungai Han setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai rumah.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti? Kau benar-benar ingin mengejekku ya?" Sehun menoleh sekilas karena ia masih harus fokus dengan jalanan.

Kyungsoo mencoba meredam tawanya meski sulit. "Maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku, jadi kau benar-benar marah tadi?" Sekarang ia sudah sepenuhnya berhenti tertawa dan melihat Sehun yang sedang menyetir. "Kris hanya berterima kasih karena sekarang dia bisa menikah dengan kekasihnya dan menjaga Tao serta anak mereka. Lagi pula tidak mungkin aku kembali pada Kris dan membohongi calon ibu seperti Tao."

Kyungsoo sudah bisa melihat rumahnya dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di depannya.

Sehun membuka suara. "Aku hanya takut kau berubah pikiran."

Mereka saling berhadapan sekarang. Kyungsoo bisa melihat ketakutan itu di mata Sehun karena laki-laki blonde itu menatapnya dengan dalam. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan goyah selama ada kau bersamaku." Kyungsoo merona atas perkataannya sendiri. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk segera turun dari mobil Sehun karena malu. "Baiklah, terima kasih karena mengantarku Sehun. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Tiba-tiba Sehun seakan sadar dan buru-buru membuka mobil dan memanggil Kyungsoo yang masih di depan gerbang. Ia jalan perlahan menghampiri gadis belo itu, setelah jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter ia berbisik dengan suara berat. "Bukan seperti itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan ala barat. Aku akan menunjukannya padamu."

Perlahan ia semakin mendekat, mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Meraih pipi kiri Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghembuskan napas panasnya sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain terpejam dan menikmati lumatan lembut Sehun pada bibir atas dan bawahnya. Ia melayang.

" _Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu."_

.

* * *

.

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan tangan yang penuh kantong belanjaan. Ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di sofa dengan sebotol minuman dingin ditangan dan tv yang menampilkan acara kanak-kanak.

"Sedang apa disini? Bukannya kuliah malah malas-malasan di rumahku." Luhan melewati sosok itu dengan omelan yang masih terdengar meski ia sudah berada di area dapur.

"Kelasku sedang kosong noona, dan aku merasa lapar sekarang."

Luhan tertawa dari arah dapur. "Apa kau anak kecil, kenapa tidak makan di cafe? Biasanya juga begitu." Ia sibuk meletakkan semua barang yang sudah ia beli pada tempatnya.

"Aku sedang bosan dengan makanan cafe dan ingin merasakan masakan noona. Aku merindukan masakan noona." Suara husky itu terdengar merajuk, membuat Luhan geleng-geleng kepala. Masih saja bersikap kekanakan meski usianya sudah 21 tahun.

" Ya! Kim Jongin, kau pikir berapa usiamu eoh? Apa menurutmu kau masih cocok menonton film seperti itu?" Luhan berjalan menghampiri Jongin, memberikan sebungkus roti pada adik sepupunya tersebut. Setidaknya untuk mengganjal karena jam makan siang masih beberapa jam lagi.

"Apa yang salah dengan menonton pororo, ini lebih menghibur daripada drama-drama menyebalkan yang noona tonton setiap hari."

Luhan tahu, Jongin sangat anti pada drama-drama yang menceritakan kisah percintaan yang berlebihan dimana sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai tidak bisa bersatu karena kekonyolan yang mereka buat sendiri. Roman picisan bila ia menyebutnya. Dan itu tidak Jongin sekali.

Luhan sudah bersiap akan memukul kepala Jongin sebelum laki-laki itu menghindar. "Ish, kau ini! Carilah kekasih agar kau mengerti dan menjadi dewasa, tidak kekanakan seperti sekarang. Temanmu saja sudah akan ada yang menikah lagi. Tapi kekasih saja kau bahkan tidak punya." Luhan mencibir.

"Eitss, tidak punya bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mencari gadis cantik aku hanya tidak mau mencari sembarangan wanita untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." Jongin mengelak dengan gaya cengirannya membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum. " Aku akan datang ke acara pernikahan temanku, apa noona mau ikut? Siapa tahu bisa bertemu Sehun." Ucapnya asal.

"Yaa! Bagaimana bisa ada Sehun kalau dia saja tidak mengenal temanmu." Jongin hanya tertawa dan mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali menonton pinguin biru berkacamata di tv milik Luhan. "Dasar Kim Pabbo Jongin!".

 **=O=**

 **TBC**

 **12 Juni 2016**

Author notes: Setelah Jongin muncul di cerita ini, saya merubah sedikit isi summary nya *hope you see that. Sebenarnya, mau saya sembunyikan hingga akhir tapi mengingat plot cerita sudah terbentuk dengan alasan menghindari kesalahpahaman dan ke-php-an saya merubahnya.

Actually, I'm a shipper of official couple. So, bila kalian dari awal hanya melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo sebagai main cast dan banyak muncul itu memang tuntutan cerita. Karena sebenarnya ff ini terjadi karena efek "April Mop" kemarin, tapi melihat perkembangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang kabar 1 April kemarin itu *ingin berkata kasar.

Jadi, yang tidak sependat saya mohon maaf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Preview~**

"Aku sedang bosan dengan makanan cafe dan ingin merasakan masakan noona. Aku merindukan masakan noona." Suara husky itu terdengar merajuk, membuat Luhan geleng-geleng kepala. Masih saja bersikap kekanakan meski usianya sudah 21 tahun.

" Ya! Kim Jongin, kau pikir berapa usiamu eoh? Apa menurutmu kau masih cocok menonton film seperti itu?" Luhan berjalan menghampiri Jongin, memberikan sebungkus roti pada adik sepupunya tersebut. Setidaknya untuk mengganjal karena jam makan siang masih beberapa jam lagi.

"Apa yang salah dengan menonton pororo, ini lebih menghibur daripada drama-drama menyebalkan yang noona tonton setiap hari."

Luhan tahu, Jongin sangat anti pada drama-drama yang menceritakan kisah percintaan yang berlebihan dimana sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai tidak bisa bersatu karena kekonyolan yang mereka buat sendiri. Roman picisan bila ia menyebutnya. Dan itu tidak Jongin sekali.

Luhan sudah bersiap akan memukul kepala Jongin sebelum laki-laki itu menghindar. "Ish, kau ini! Carilah kekasih agar kau mengerti dan menjadi dewasa, tidak kekanakan seperti sekarang. Temanmu saja sudah akan ada yang menikah lagi. Tapi kekasih saja kau bahkan tidak punya." Luhan mencibir.

"Eitss, tidak punya bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mencari gadis cantik aku hanya tidak mau mencari sembarangan wanita untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." Jongin mengelak dengan gaya cengirannya membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum. " Aku akan datang ke acara pernikahan temanku, apa noona mau ikut? Siapa tahu bisa bertemu Sehun." Ucapnya asal.

"Yaa! Bagaimana bisa ada Sehun kalau dia saja tidak mengenal temanmu." Jongin hanya tertawa dan mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali menonton pinguin biru berkacamata di tv milik Luhan. "Dasar Kim Pabbo Jongin!".

.

=o=

.

Kedua sosok mungil itu tengah berjalan memasuki bandara. Kedua gadis mungil dengan sepasang ukuran kelereng yang berbeda. Bersinar dengan caranya masing-masing. Yang bermata bulat mirip pinguin sedang terkagum dan bahagia melihat seisi bandara dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka, sedangkan yang sipit mirip bulan sabit tengah menggrutu tidak jelas disampingnya.

"Soo, apa kau yakin tidak perlu membawa koper? Haruskah kita kembali dan mengambil satu?" tanya Baekhyun menarik perhatian Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, sekali lagi bersabar dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang hanya itu-itu saja sejak semalam ia menginap dirumahnya. "Tidak perlu Baek, lagipula kita tidak akan lama disana jadi cukup membawa seperlunya saja." mungkin Baekhyun sudah bermimpi akan sekalian berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu di Cina.

Baekhyun semakin cemberut, menghentakkan kaki seperti bocah 5 tahun yang merajuk karena tidak mendapat mainan baru di hari natal. "Cih! Apa-apaan itu Kris, dia bilang sudah menganggapmu sebagai adiknya sendiri tapi kenapa tidak mengajak liburan sekalian. Dasar pelit!" gerutunya menyalahkan mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo melipat tangan di depan dada. Gadis ini ya, benar-benar tidak memiliki penilaian positif sedikit saja pada mantan kekasihnya itu. "Benar! Kris memang pelit, dia sangat pelit sampai-sampai mau menanggung tiket perjalanan pulang-pergimu ke Cina hingga hotel yang akan kita tempati nanti. Kakakku itu memang sangat pelit, bahkan biaya Sehun juga ikut ditanggung olehnya." Kyungsoo mencubit kecil lengan Baekhyun untuk menyindirnya. Sekaya apapun seorang Kris Wu, tapi untuk membayar pesawat pulang-pergi 3 orang beserta penginapannya tentu bukan harga yang murah apalagi dia juga sedang mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya dengan Zitao.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pipi tirusnya. Mungkin setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Kyungsoo ia jadi menyadari bahwa Kris tidak seburuk apa yang selalu dipikirkannya.

Sebelum ia membuka mulut dan meminta maaf, Sehun sudah menyela dengan menepuk lengan mereka. "Ternyata kalian disini, aku baru saja memeriksa jadwal keberangkatan kita. Jadwalnya sebentar lagi, jadi sebaiknya kita masuk dan bersiap sekarang." Sehun menjelaskan setelah menghilang sejak turun dari taksi tadi. "Berikan tas kalian, aku akan membawanya ketempat pemeriksaan."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun berjalan menjauh. "Kau benar, bahkan pada Sehun yang telah memukulnya hingga berdarah. Mungkin Kris memang tak seburuk yang aku kira." Baekhyun mengangguk menyadari.

Kemudian kedua gadis cantik itu tertawa dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk sambil berpelukan satu sama lain seperti teletubbies.

Setelah mendapat kursi mereka masing-masing di dalam pesawat, kedua gadis mungil itu berdecak kagum. Meski Kris menanggung biaya untuk 3 orang tapi dia tidak memberikan pelayanan yang murah, mereka bertiga mendapat kelas bisnis untuk pesawat kali ini dan dengar-dengar hotel tempat mereka menginap juga merupakan salah satu hotel terbaik di Cina. Woww! Kris memang yang terbaik.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum sejak tadi, ini merupakan pengalamannya yang pertama jadi ia cukup gembira menyambutnya. "Ini pengalaman pertamaku naik pesawat, Baek. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera terbang." Ucapnya bersemangat ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa ini juga yang pertama untukmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi bocah 5 tahun di wajah Kyungsoo, menggemaskan sekali. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku pernah ke Cina sebelumnya, saat Sehun me—" Baekhyun memotong ucapannya. Ia tersadar dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Lalu ia bergerak gelisah, kelereng sipitnya berpendar tanpa berani menatap bolat bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Sehun kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Baekhyun memutar otak dengan cepat. "Ah, itu... maksudku saat Sehun pindah ke Cina aku ikut mengantarnya. Saat itu paman Kyuhyun mengajakku sekalian, jadi aku ikut sampai ke rumah barunya dan jalan-jalan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum canggung. Semoga saja Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kalimatnya yang berantakan.

Tak lama Baekhyun tertidur, duduknya yang tepat di samping jendela membuat kepala gadis itu terantuk kaca tapi Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menuntun kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada bahunya. Ia tersenyum, temannya ini memang mudah untuk tertidur. Lalu ia melirik kursi di sebelah mereka, disana ada Sehun yang ternyata juga melihatnya. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bersama, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa senyum yang Sehun berikan tidak seperti senyum yang laki-laki itu tunjukkan seperti biasa.

.

* * *

.

Ditempat duduknya Sehun sudah kalang kabut, perasaannya tidak tenang. Akhirnya dia menyesal kenapa dia memutuskan ikut dan menemani Kyungsoo untuk menghadiri pernikahan Kris di Cina yang berarti membuatnya terus teringat dengan Luhan, sang istri. Mungkin bisa untuk Sehun tidak perlu memikirkan Luhan, toh istrinya itu juga tidak tahu kalau dia kembali ke Cina, tapi rasa tanggung jawab yang Sehun pegang membuat laki-laki blonde dengan kulit pucat itu tanpa sadar mengetik pesan yang selanjutnya di kirim ke ponsel Luhan.

Setelah pesan berhasil terkirim, ia menghela napas mencoba mengurangi rasa gugup dan gelisah yang sejak keberangkatan tadi ia rasakan. Kemudian ia memandang sosok gadis di samping tempat duduknya. Gadis itu sedang membenarkan kepala kakak sepupunya yang selau terantuk kaca karena tertidur. Lalu mata mereka bertemu, Sehun mencoba memberi senyuman seperti biasa. Sepasang kelereng hitam yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Sehun bukan laki-laki brengsek yang senang mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Bahkan sebelum ia menikah dulu, hanya ada satu wanita saja yang ia kagumi, ia sangat menghormati wanita tersebut, selalu tersenyum saat wanita itu berada di dekatnya, dan wanita itulah yang sekarang bisa ia persunting. Wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya. Xi Luhan.

Selain Luhan, tidak ada wanita lain yang ia dekati. Tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya kecuali gadis bermata rusa itu.

Tapi sekarang?

.

* * *

.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di sebuah hotel berbintang tempat dimana mereka akan menginap nanti. Setelah sempat mengagumi betapa kerennya hotel ini mereka –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- masuk ke dalam kamar, meletakkan tas serta merebahkan tubuh di kasur bewarna putih itu.

"Aku pikir Sehun akan ikut menginap bersama kita disini."

Baekhyun menangkap nada kekecewaan di suara datar Kyungsoo. Gadis itu pasti tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun menolak tawaran Kris untuk menginap di hotel yang sama dengan mereka dan memilih pulang ke rumah.

"Rumah Sehun tidak jauh dari sini jadi wajar kalau dia lebih memilih pulang. Lagi pula sudah hampir setengah tahun dia tidak bertemu orang tuanya." Mungkin maksud Baekhyun sudah lama Sehun tidak bertemu sang istri dan mertuanya, tapi ia memilih kalimat yang lebih aman bagi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada Sehun tentang ini dan ia akan berusaha menepatinya.

"Kau tidak ikut Sehun? Tidak ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya?"

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini?" Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Tidak Soo, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, aku lebih memilih sahabat baikku yang mungkin akan tersesat bila aku tinggalkan sendiri. Lagi pula fasilitas yang Kris tawarkan sangat sulit untuk ditolak, kau tahu?" Ia tertawa senang.

Kyungsoo berdecih, "Bilang saja kau lebih memilih hotel ini dari pada rumah Sehun, wuu... Tapi kau benar juga, hal seperti tidak datang dua kali lebih baik kita nikmati ini bersama." Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama-sama.

Saat melihat Kyungsoo akan membuka mulut, Baekhyun buru-buru memotong. "Ah, aku lelah sekali. Sebaiknya sekarang kita istirahat saja, dan bersiap-siap 2 jam kemudian untuk berangkat."

Mereka tiba di Cina pada pagi hari dan pesta pernikahan Kris dan Tao akan di mulai pada sore hari, akhirnya kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan mungkin sedikit beerjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel seperti permintaan Kyungsoo tadi sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar dan akan berangkat bersama ke pernikahan KrisTao dengan jemputan Sehun.

 _'Maaf Soo, aku tidak akan ke rumah Sehun dengan kemungkinan aku juga harus membawamu dan mempertemukanmu dengan Luhan. Aku harap perasaanmu terhadap Sehun tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun cemberut selama perjalan ke gereja. Bukan tanpa alasan laki-laki albino itu melakukannya, pasalnya kedua gadis cantik yang duduk di kursi belakang dengan jelas menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang supir saat ini. Bahkan kedua gadis dengan sepasang kelereng indah mereka masih tertawa di bangku belakang.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan kepadaku itu jahat." Gerutu Sehun dibangku kemudi saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Ia menengok kebelakang, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertawa senang dan menjulurkan lidah sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan raut bersalah dan tatapan sendunya. Ugh! Sehun jadi ingin turun dan memeluk gadis itu.

Tak berapa lama mereka bertiga tiba, setelah memarkirkan milik Sehun mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja bersama-sama. Sepertinya, sedikit terlambat karena Kris dan Tao sudah berdiri di depan altar. Tanpa membuat keributan mereka mengambil duduk di barisan belakang mengikuti proses pernikahan yang tersisa dan dilanjutkan pada resepsi pernikahan.

Saat mendengar kalimat "Aku bersedia" dari kedua mempelai, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah buru-buru ia menghapusnya dan ikut tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Melihat aura kebahagiaan yang ada pada Kris membuat Kyungsoo juga menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tulus ikut merasa senang melihat laki-laki itu telah mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang dicintainya.

Acara pemberkatan yang dilakukan di dalam gereja telah selesai dan sekarang para tamu diajak ke taman belakang gereja yang telah di sulap menjadi pesta taman bunga yang indah. Kris dan Tao berdiri di tengah-tengah sudut diikuti semua tamu undangan yang bergiliran mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka.

"Ayo!" Dengan semangat Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk mendekati raja dan ratu sehari tersebut. Wajahnya terus tersenyum sampai Kris menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau datang?" Pekik Kris senang dan tanpa sadar menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik. "Tentu saja aku akan datang. Kau telah mengundangku. Selamat atas pernikahanmu Kris, aku turut senang melihatnya."

"Aku senang sekali kau bisa datang. Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo."

Bukan hanya Sehun yang terkejut atas tindakan Kris selanjutnya, Baekhyun dan tentu saja Tao yang sekarang menjadi istri Kris juga dibuat kaget melihatnya. Kris tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo yang juga dibalas sebuah pelukan oleh gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku datang, kau telah susah payah menanggung semua biaya kami selama kami disini."

Baekhyun ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan mereka –Kyungsoo dan Kris- tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan Tao yang meski terlihat biasa saja, tapi pasti ia tidak rela. Padahal dulu ia benci sekali pada wanita bermata panda ini, tapi melihatnya dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu membuatnya kasihan. Untung saja tak berapa lama Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Kris.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tangan yang tanpa sadar masih saling menggenggam. "Sekarang kau sudah menjadi laki-laki yang sesungguhnya. Bertanggungjawablah mulai sekarang." Kyungsoo merasakan sikutan pada pinggang kirinya. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Baekhyun menggerakkan bibir tanpa mengeluarkan suara untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo. _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Jangan berlebihan."_

Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu melotot ke arah tangannya barulah Kyungsoo tersadar dan tersenyum bodoh. Buru-buru ia melepas genggaman Kris dan melirik ke arah Tao. "Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang suami, bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah. Semoga kehidupanmu yang akan datang hanya akan ada Tao dan anak kalian yang menjadi prioritas utama hidupmu. Bahagiakanlah mereka meski harus mengorbankan semuanya. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu Kris."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya dan beralih pada mempelai wanita. Membiarkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sekarang mengucapkan selamat pada Kris. Kyungsoo menatap canggung pada Tao, merasa konyol atas sikapnya barusan yang berlebihan saat bersalaman dengan Kris.

"Hai Tao!" Kyungsoo memulai dengan kikuk.

Tapi tanpa diduga Tao malah langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat, bahkan lebih erat dari pelukan Kris sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih eonni. Berkat kau pernikahan ini bisa teejadi lebih cepat. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya... dan maaf."

Kyungsoo mendengar isakan lirih dari samping bahunya. Cepat-cepat melepas Tao dan menghapus sebutir air mata yang hampir jatuh. "Eey, mempelai wanita dilarang menangis di hari pernikahannya. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf dan dimaafkan disini, semuanya sudah berlalu. Dan pernikahan ini memang akan terjadi, harus, dengan atau tanpa bantuanku. Karena disini telah tumbuh malaikat kecil kalian." Kyungsoo mengusap perut –yang sedikit membuncit- Tao. "Sekarang berbahagialah bersama Kris dan jaga anak kalian dengan baik. Kau mengerti?" Tao mengangguk dan sekali lagi memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Perempuan ini memang benar-benar seorang malaikat, pikirnya.

Setelah acara pengucapkan selamat yang mengharu biru, Kris dan Tao menyuruh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk menikmati pesta dan hidangam yang tersedia. Akhirnya, setelah sejak tadi berdiam diri Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo ke arah meja panjang yang menghidangkan makanan. Tangannya menggenggam jemari mungil Kyungsoo, mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan kedekatan mereka.

Melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memilih makanan dan memindahkan beberapa yang mereka suka ke atas piring, Sehun memilih memperhatikan sekitar, melihat tamu-tamu yang datang ke acara ini. Tiba-tiba matanya menyipit, tatapannya mengarah pada satu orang yang baru saja memasuki area taman belakang. Tubuh tinggi dengan balutan jas hitam serta tatanan rambut yang menampilkan jidatnya, kulitnya yang berbeda dengan yang lain membuat Sehun seperti mengenali sosok itu. Saat jarak mereka mulai menipis, tiba-tiba Sehun membalik tubuhnya membelakangi arah sosok itu datang. Dadanya mendadak berdetak dengan cepat. Perasaannya gelisah dan ia merasa gugup. Sekali lagi melihat ke arah laki-laki yang baru saja datang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan sang pengantin, memastikan bahwa ia memang mengenali laki-laki tersebut.

Lalu dengan gugup, ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo yang kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku rasa aku perlu kebelakang sebentar."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Sehun tersenyum. "Iya, aku baik. Hanya sedikit sakit perut. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah pamit Sehun langsung melangkah pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang memandangnya hingga sosoknya hilang tertutup tamu yang lain.

.

* * *

.

"Sebenarnya kemana Sehun? Kenapa lama sekali?" Kyungsoo sudah bertanya itu ratusan kali sejak tadi. Pasalnya dari terakhir Sehun pamit sampai sekarang laki-laki itu tidak kunjung kembali. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti peerasaannya. Apa Sehun baik-baik saja, ingin rasanya ia menyusul ke toilet laki-laki untuk memastikan tapi Baekhyun melarangnya.

"Sudahlah, Soo. Mungkin Sehun sedang bermasalah dengan pencernaannya. Lagipula sekarang saatnya pelemparan bunga. Ayo ikut!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo lebih memilih ajakan Baekhyun karena gadis sipit itu menariknya ke tengah halaman bersama gadis-gadis menunggu lemparan Tao. Semuanya sudah bersiap, bergerombol saling berdesakan menunggu Tao melemparkan bunganya.

Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun menarik tangannya pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut." Ucapnya kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menjawab ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membaca "Park Richard" pada ID si penelpon. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Laki-laki itu?" mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

"Ahh, padahal aku ingin menangkap bunga itu." Desahnya kecewa.

"Pacarmu lebih penting, Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sudah sana pergi, aku yang akan menangkapnya nanti."

"Baiklah aku pergi. Berjanjilah kau akan mendapatkannya, eoh?"

"Iya, aku berjanji."

"Baiklah aku pergi. Semangat!"

Setelah membalas dukungan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bersiap-siap pada tempatnya karena Tao juga sudah bersiap untuk melemparkan bunganya. Dia berdiri sedikit ke belakang karena barisan pertama sudah penuh oleh gadis-gadis lajang lainnya. Setelah mendengar Tao menghitung sampai tiga akhirnya bunga berwarna putih itu melayang ke atas dan mengarah ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati semoga bunga itu memang mengarah padanya karena ia tidak bisa bergerak kecuali mundur.

Sepertinya Tao melempar bunga itu sedikit bertenaga sehingga sekarang bunga itu mengarah lebih kebelakang sehingga Kyungsoo harus berjalan mundur untuk menangkapnya. Ia perlahan mundur dengan masih memperhatikan bunga yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke arahnya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menabrak sesuatu hingga tidak bisa melangkah lagi, ia juga merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pinggangnya tapi ia tidak sempat untuk menoleh karena bunga itu sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Tepuk riuh mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya. Ia memandang bunga yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia berhasil menangkapnya. Gadis-gadis yang tadi juga berebut bersamanya memberikan selamat karena telah berhasil menangkap bunga sang mempelai wanita. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berterima kasih setelah kumpulan orang-orang tadi menghilang barulah Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya. Mencari sesuatu yang sempat tadi ia rasakan. Meski samar, tadi ia sempat merasakan seperti sebuah... pelukan? Ia juga tidak yakin, tapi ia yakin merasakannya.

Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berjalan menjauh dari barisan tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu pada sosok yang ia pandang punggung tegapnya hingga tepukan Baekhyun mengambil kembali perhatiannya.

"Yak, kau berhasil menangkapnya? Wah, kau hebat! Selamat, Soo." Baekhyun berteriak heboh membuat Kyungsoo menceritakan bagaimana tadi saat ia berusaha menangkap bunga ini hingga melupakan sosok tegap yang tadi sempat ia perhatikan.

.

* * *

.

Pernikahan Kris selesai sekitar jam 8 malam, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke penginapan dengan memesan taksi. Sehun benar-benar tidak kembali setelah meminta ijin ke toilet tadi, memilih mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun dengan alasan dosen pembimbing skripsinya meminta bertemu.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke penginapan, taksi yang mereka tumpangi hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan, sangat berbeda saat mereka berangkat tadi. Kyungsoo memilih memandang keluar jendela dengan bunga milik Tao yang sekarang menjadi miliknya berada di atas pangkuan. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan Sehun. Sejak menginjak Cina, ia merasa Sehun sedikit terasa jauh. Bahkan laki-laki itu hanya pada Baekhyun dan tidak padanya.

Ia sangat merindukan Sehun.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan perubahan Kyungsoo saat mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah lebih dulu pergi merasa khawatir. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan adik sepupu dan sahabatnya ini. Meski Sehun menyakinkan mereka belum terikat dan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa, tapi dalamnya perasaan seseorang siapa yang tahu. Apalagi melihat wajah sendu Kyungsoo saat ini.

Seperti merindukan seorang kekasih yang telah lama berpisah.

.

.

.

Mungkin memang sudah kebiasaan bagi Jongin untuk berkunjung ke rumah paman Zhoumy, bahkan sudah menganggap rumah itu seperti rumahnya sendiri. Terkadang Kim Mingyu –adik Jongin- sempat protes karena sang kakak jarang makan di rumah bersama keluarga dan memilih makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Luhan. Bukan karena keluarga Jongin ada masalah, tapi memang karena Jongin kurang kerjaan saja. Hal itu sempat membuat sang ibu –Kim Jaejoong- diserang rasa cemburu dan mengira masakan Henry –ibu Luhan- lebih enak dari masakannya karena sang sulung lebih memilih makan di rumah mereka. Tapi setelah mengerti sifat anaknya yang memang tidak jelas, akhirnya Jaejoong membiarkannya saja dan meminta pengertian pada keluarga Zhoumy.

Jongin berjalan ke arah ruang makan setelah membalas para pelayan yang memberi hormat padanya. Ia melihat bibi Henry dan juga Luhan sedang menata makanan di atas meja.

"Noona..." panggilnya.

Luhan menoleh, "Jongin? Kau datang?"

Jongin nyengir dan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Aku merindukan masakan bibi, hehe." Katanya tanpa dosa memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi ibu Luhan.

"Kalau begitu duduklah di meja makan, makanan sebentar lagi akan siap." Henry membalas dengan lembut. "Lu, ibu panggil ayahmu dulu ya?"

"Baik bu."

Tak beberapa lama sang kepala keluarga datang bersama sang istri, memberi tepukan hangat pada lengan Jongin seperti biasa sebagai ucapan salam. Mereka menempati kursinya masing-masing. Jongin memilih duduk di samping Henry yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Luhan. Lalu ia melihat seseorang memasuki ruang makan. "Oh Sehun, kau disini? Bagaimana skripsimu?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi." Sehun tersenyum. Mengambil duduk di dekat Zhoumy dan bersebelahan dengan Luhan.

"Ia memutuskan kembali karena tugasnya sudah hampir selesai. Kau belajarlah yang rajin agar cepat menyusul juga." Ucap Luhan memberi saran.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali membuka suara. "Ini aneh."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku seperti melihat Sehun tadi saat menghadiri pernikahan temanku. Aku pikir itu kau, tapi saat akan memanggilmu seseorang menabrakku." Jelas Jongin dengan raut bingung bercampur penasaran.

Sehun yang mendengarnya tentu saja berubah gelisah karena ia juga melihat Jongin disana. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap biasa karena Jongin bilang itu hanya perkiraannya saja.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Sehun saja tidak mengenal temanmu."

"Iya, mungkin kau benar noona." Lalu semuanya tertawa melihat Jongin.

Makan malam keluarga Xi diselimuti canda dan tawa, menyambut kepulangan menantu mereka yang tampan, Oh Sehun. Jongin yang paling mendominasi tawa mereka, meski wajah Jongin terlihat maskulin dan sangat dingin tapi sebenarnya dia pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan tidak beda jauh dengan Sehun.

Tapi malam ini ada yang berbeda dari senyuman Jongin, sedikit lebih... berkilau? Sulit untuk menggambarkan senyuman Jongin saat ini, yang jelas dia terlihat dua kali lipat lebih bahagia.

Dan Luhan menyadarinya.

"Ada apa denganmu malam ini?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Siapa? Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri dengan polos. Luhan mengangguk tak kalah imut. Bila kepolosan Jongin sudah keluar dan dibalas dengan keimutan Luhan, maka biasanya mereka akan ditinggal dengan percakapan mereka sendiri. Bila kau bukan penyuka hal yang sejenins menggemaskan kau akan muntah melihatnya, ck. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jongin lirih.

Luhan menyipit beberapa centi, lalu ia mengerjap imut. Apakah sekarang pipi Jongin sedang merona? Kulit Jongin itu coklat jadi akan sulit mengetahui dia sedang merona atau tidak, apalagi sulit sekali membuat anak itu tertarik dengan sesuatu hingga tersenyum malu-malu seperti ini.

Luhan tersenyum dalam hati. "Kim Jongin, siapa yang kau temui di pesta pernikahan temanmu tadi?" tanya Luhan dengan curiga.

Jongin tersentak. Apakah Luhan memiliki kunci untuk menerobos pikirannya? She's so danger. Jongin tidak pernah bisa bermain rahasia dengan wanita pemilik mata rusa ini, bahkan sejak mereka kecil.

Dengan menunduk malu-malu ia berkata dengan tersenyum. "Aku... bertemu malaikat tadi."

"Hah?!" koor semua anggota keluarga Luhan, kecuali Sehun. Laki-laki itu hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali lagi dengan makanannya diikuti senyum geli.

"Maksudmu kau bertemu makhluk putih dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya?" Tanya paman Zhoumy konyol membuat yang lain tertawa. Sang istri yang duduk di samping kanannya menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat jail suaminya yang sedang kumat.

"Astaga paman! Bukan malaikat seperti itu yang aku maksud, tapi aku telah bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat cantik."

Jongin termasuk cassanova di tempat kuliahnya, jadi pasti banyak sekali gadis yang mendekatinya dan ingin menjadi seseorang yang spesial bagi laki-laki berkulit tan ini. Semua gadis yang mendekati Jongin bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata dari segala aspek fisik, mulai dari kecantikan, tinggi badan, kulit putih, lekuk tubuh, semuanya bertaraf internasional, tapi sangat jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah ada yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin hingga menyebut mereka seperti malaikat bahkan membuatnya merona. Dan Luhanlah yang paling tahu akan ini.

"Coba ceritakan pada kami." Rayu Luhan.

Jongin tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum memanggil memori atas visual gadis yang telah memikatnya. Meski hanya sekilas tapi sangat membekas baginya. "Dia mungil," mulai Jongin. "Tingginya mungkin hanya setinggi ini," Jongin menyentuh ujung hidungnya sambil berdiri. Kemudian dia duduk lagi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Badannya tidak sekurus gadis-gadis jaman sekarang yang hanya sisa kulit dan tulang saja. Dia menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby yang berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura." Semuanya tertawa lagi menanggapi candaan Jongin, tapi Sehun masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Luhan menangkup tangannya di atas meja, menunggu Jongin melanjutkan cerita dengan senyum yang terus terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dia seperti malaikat, bukan karena sepasang sayap di punggung atau lingkarang berkilau di atas kepalanya. Dia hanya menggunakan dress putih sederhana sepanjang lutut, dengan jepit rambut bentuk bunga lily di kepala sebelah kirinya. Sepasang sayap diganti dengan bola mata yang bulat seperti bulan purnama dan lingkaran berkilau di kepala digantikan dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya saat tersenyum."

DEG!

Sehun terdiam. Ia membeku.

Sekarang fokusnya mengarah pada penjelasan Jongin sepenuhnya.

 _'Bola mata bulat. Bibir berbentuk hati. Tidak mungkin...'_

"Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang dengan bola mata besar yang sangat menggemaskan seperti ini."

Sehun melihat Jongin sedang membesarkan bola matanya untuk meniru bola mata gadis yang sedang diceritakannya. Semuanya tertawa karena Jongin bilang bola mata gadis itu menggemaskan, tapi saat Jongin yang menirunya berbalik menjadi menakutkan yang lucu. Kecuali Sehun.

Luhan tidak pernah mendengar Jongin menceritakan seorang gadis hingga sedetail ini. Tidak pernah dengan senyum merekah seperti terbitnya matahari di minggu pagi. Dan istri Sehun tersebut sangat yakin bahwa Jongin sekarang sedang merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Yang membuat hari-hari Jongin seperti musim semi. Luhan yakin, saat ini Jongin sedang...

 _'Jatuh cinta...'_ _—_ Luhan.

 _'Dengan Kyungsoo.'_ _—_ Sehun.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanan Sehun terkepal di atas pangkuannya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ibu, ayah, aku pamit ke kamar terlebih dahulu." Sehun pamit undur diri setelah berbincang dengan kedua mertuanya. Setelah acara makan malam mereka, Jongin langsung pamit pulang karena malu Luhan terus menggodanya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, Sehun kembali memikirkan perkataan ayah Luhan tentang ia yang sekarang harus lebih bertanggung jawab karena akan sepenuhnya menjadi suami Luhan, dalam arti dia bukan lagi seorang mahasiswa. Dia akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas diri Luhan dan...

Anak mereka kelak.

Zhoumy juga sangat berterima kasih karena Sehun sudah bersedia menikah dengan Luhan, dan menyelamatkan masa depan anak gadisnya dulu. Zhoumy juga berharap bahwa ia dapat membahagiakan Luhan dengan seluruh cinta yang ia miliki sebagaimana Luhan sangat mencinta Sehun sebagai separuh jiwanya.

"Lu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sehun melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Luhan sedang sibuk dengan pakaian dan lemarinya.

"Menata kembali bajumu. Kau sudah ingin tidur?"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun ingin sekali memluk Luhan dan ia mewujudkannya dengan mendekat dan melingkupi tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Luhan tersentak dari kegiatannya, pundaknya terasa berat sebelah.

"Ada apa, hmm?" Luhan memasukkan pakaian terakhir Sehun kedalam lemari lalu menyentuh tangan sang suami yang melingkar di depan perutnya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu."

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Melonggarkan pelukan Sehun meski tak sampai melepasnya, memutar badan hingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan sang suami. Mengusap kedua pipi Sehun dengan sayang. "Tidurlah, kau baru sampai tadi siang sebaiknya sekarang beristirahat."

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Sehun tidak nyambung. Luhan hanya menggeleng meski ia tidak mengerti.

Perlahan Sehun mendekat. Mengarah pada bibir tipis Luhan yang tidak tertutup secara sempurna menyesap sari madu dari bibir bawahnya mengirimkan getaran halus yang sudah lama tidak mereka berdua rasakan. Luhan berjinjit, menggapai Sehun dengan melingkari leher sang suami. Berbalas getaran gairah yang Sehun kirimkan lewat ciuman panas mereka.

Sehun menuntun Luhan berbaring pada ranjang mereka. Melingkupi Luhan yang telah terbaring pasrah di bawah kuasanya. Menghilangkan segala hal yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka selanjutnya. Kembali menyatukan belah bibir Luhan dengan miliknya. Menyesapnya hingga Luhan tidak merasakan hal lain selain gairah Sehun dan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang semakin menekan.

Leher jenjang Luhan telah ternoda oleh tanda cinta Sehun di setiap sudut, dan setiap proses penandaannya mengirimkan sesuatu pada pusat tubuh mereka yang telah basah akan gairah. Jemari panjang Sehun berjalan menyusuri kulit Luhan, menghantarkan aliran panas di setiap jalan yang dilaluinya. Berhenti sejenak pada buah dada Luhan, memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh pemiliknya dengan meremas secara sensual. Luhan menggeliat, menggesek milik Sehun secara tidak sengaja membuat keduanya mendesah.

"Ahh~"

Sehun menggeram, "Sshh~~ Lu, lakukan lagi." Pinta Sehun. Beberapa kali Luhan melakukan yang Sehun inginkan, bertambah sensual disetiap gerakannya. Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar, mengarahkan tangannya pada kenikmatan Luhan, meremas perlahan menambah kebutuhan sensual Luhan yang minta dipuaskan segera.

Sehun melumat cherry Luhan saat perlahan ia mendorong masuk miliknya. Mengajak Luhan mendaki khayangan dengan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Hal yang dapat Luhan lakukan hanya menarik wajah Sehun lewat pelukan dilehernya, mempertemukan lidah mereka lebih untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tapi Sehun menganggapnya Luhan membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih sensual lalu ia menggerakkan miliknya menjajah tempat Luhan dan saat itulah Luhan dapat melihat indahnya surga yang diberikan oleh Sehun yang penuh akan kenikmatan yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Luhan beberapa kali tersentak setiap Sehun memperdalam dorongannya. Beberapa kali juga Luhan menarik wajah Sehun meminta sang suami untuk menciumnya, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tiada kara bagi Luhan. Tubuh Luhan melengkung, perutnya serasa digelitik, tubuhnya gemetar aliran darah hanya berpusat pada bagian tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan Sehun. Beberapa tusukan dari Luhan mengantar Luhan untuk memetik bintang saat wanita itu memejamkan kelerengnya. Remasan pada sprei kasurnya dapat menggambarkan betapa kenikmatan yang Luhan rasakan tidak dapat terlukiskan oleh kata-kata. Ia bernapas lebih panjang, Sehun yang menyadarinya meminta ijin untuk melanjutkan tusukannya. Meraup sendiri kepuasan batin yang juga sebentar lagi diraihnya. Luhan kembali mendesah, kewanitaannya terasa geli tapi juga sangat nikmat saat Sehun memulai kembali aksinya. Ia menggenggamjemari Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya, kembali tersentak sebelum merasakan Sehun telah keluar, menyirami kebun bunga yang berada dalam tubuh Luhan.

Sekarang keduanya telah bersama-sama meraih puncak kenikmatan mereka. Sehun menunduk, tanpa sadar mendorong lebih dalam lagi miliknya yang belum keluar dari tempat Luhan. Membelai wajah Luhan yang memerah karena pelesan gairah. Mengusap tepian bibir Luhan lalu kembali menciumnya. Ciuman lembut dengan sedikit hisapan di bibir bawahnya. Lalu menarik sang istri ke dalam dekapan hangat setelah melewati malam melelahkan bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu." Kemudian Luhan jatuh tertidur pada dada Sehun.

 **=O=**

 **TBC**

 **8 Juli 2016**

Bwaa~~ new chapter is update, hanya merasa chapter ini sedikit kurang feelingnya tapi semoga kalian tetap terhibur. Thanks for the reviews, followers, favorite and may siders? Hahaha semoga kalian juga bisa ikut ngomen, karena ternyata baca review kalian itu bikin semangat, haha...

PS: jangan ada yang protes kalau nananina nya HunHan gak hot, karena saya hanya penikmat bukan pembikin apalagi pelaku, duagh! Hahaha.. mungkin kalian yang jago bikin adegan nananina bisa ajarin saya biar saya lebih profesional. Ini ciyusan lohh..hahaha


End file.
